Skyclaw
by UltimatelyDelightful
Summary: Ingrid Petersen, the youngest dragon slayer of Berk, was a shy and introverted girl who didn't exactly belong with the kids she grew up with. That is, until they began dragon training and a boy named Hiccup Haddock changes history for Vikings forever. (Follows How To Train Your Dragon 1&2 plot) (Eventual OC/Hiccup)
1. This is Berk

**Chapter 1: This is Berk**

"DRAGOOOOONS!"

Screams erupted in the light of dawn from outside the house Ingrid currently resided in. Which her roof had just caught on fire. She gasped at the fire and quickly abandoned her bedroom, taking the bow she had been fixing the string of with her and the quiver which was ready with arrows. Her blue eyes glanced about the house in search of specific people before she scoffed in slight annoyance and pulled the door open. Of course, they had already taken a head start in the "exciting" act of dragon slaying. Outside was more chaotic than it sounded, flames engulfing buildings that would just be rebuilt by the next day, different variety of the beasts flying around violently, and fellow Berkians arming themselves to drive the dragons away.

Just the usual life of a Viking.

Ingrid's eyes darted around for fear of her life—her hands trembling around her wooden bow that she had proudly crafted. She took a deep breath. "Come on, Ingrid. This is nothing new. You're gonna live through this like always." Ingrid nodded once in determination and ran off to possibly assist a Viking at long range. Although, finding a Viking that would even look like they needed help would be extremely rare.

There were fiery Monstrous Nightmares, speedy Deadly Nadders, strong Gronckles, and two headed Zipperbacks that scattered the skies. Thank the Gods there weren't any Night Furies today—or as far as she knew, anyway.

When she hadn't found someone in need of assistance, Ingrid found the other teenagers of the village dumping water over houses engulfed by fire. It was better and safer than dealing with dragons.

Ingrid hurried toward them until she fell backwards onto the grass with a grunt when one of the female Vikings and Ingrid's neighbor literally pulled down a Deadly Nadder by the wing in front of her.

"Oh hey, Ingrid! How's your mornin' been so far?" Ms. Aminoff shouted over the shouts of Vikings and roars of dragons. She wrestled the creature as she asked this and Ingrid only nervously laughed and sprang up to her feet.

"Pretty good, Miss Aminoff! Thanks for asking," Ingrid replied, hurrying around the pinned down dragon. Her black, half braided, half loose hair whipped behind her as she ran to the large water barrels with extra buckets in place. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and lastly Astrid each took a bucket filled with water—except for the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were fighting over one. Ingrid took a bucket that was ready with water and followed Astrid to help put out the flames over a wooden house.

When Astrid dumped the bit of water from her bucket over a patch of flaming grass, Ingrid noticed a Monstrous Nightmare passing by and its eyes glued to her fellow classmate. She gasped and threw aside the bucket to run at the blonde before she was engulfed in the dragon's fire blast. As Ingrid had thrown herself and tackled Astrid, she realized the dragon seemingly missed as an explosion of fire hit just behind them.

"Are you okay? That dragon almost got you!" Ingrid asked worriedly as she quickly stood from being over the girl who she didn't know very well.

Astrid scoffed while rubbing the side of her head and sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine! How about giving a warning next time instead of tackling me down?" she replied bitterly. Astrid ignored Ingrid's hand and stood by herself. "Why don't you go kill some more dragons like the mighty dragon slayer you are?" Astrid furiously stated then ran after the other teenagers.

Ingrid frowned slightly as she was taken aback by her statement. Astrid was known for her short temper and dedication to being a Viking but never had she shown such hostility toward Ingrid. It was clear Astrid's anger toward Ingrid was because of what a "mighty dragon slayer" Ingrid was.

Ingrid also headed in the direction the other teenagers went to but slowed as she found Gobber—the chieftain's adviser—scolding Hiccup—the chieftain's son—in the smith. She didn't stick around very long though when Hiccup glanced around Gobber through the open window to where Ingrid walked passed. She forcibly smiled briefly at him then hurried along.

Hiccup was quite scrawny for the chieftain's son. Although, Ingrid didn't know him just like the others, but he was known as the shame of the great Stoick the Vast. Ingrid always felt pity for the boy yet never attempted to have a proper conversation with him—even though he showed a lot of intellect when it came to lessons compared to the rest of the kids. He also kept to himself a lot so Ingrid didn't see him often. Not that she was any better—always sneaking off to train with her archery.

Ingrid would be in the same boat as him if it weren't for Astrid's reason of being furious with her. Ingrid Petersen was known as the youngest dragon slayer in Berk. Not by choice, anyway.

Snotlout Jorgenson held his axe bravely in the air as he shouted at the top of his lungs toward a Gronckle that was slowly hovering through the air. He shouted threats at it to bring it closer and Ingrid pulled an arrow back on the string of her bow, knowing he would need help with the fierce creature. Snotlout was her least favorite person in Berk, being very flirtatious yet rude. In the beginning, Ingrid would constantly blush at his comments until she slowly became unfazed and annoyed by his bullying manner. He was mostly flirtatious when it came to Ingrid or Astrid, which made the girl uncomfortable in every way. Snotlout was still a fellow student and Berkian so that didn't mean she shouldn't help the bonehead.

Her arrows would prove useless on the Gronckle, however. Its tough exterior matched its diet of rocks.

As the Gronckle approached Snotlout, Ingrid was knocked out the balance and out of aim as she heard the familiar sound of an incoming blast from the most terrifying dragon.

"Get down! Night Fury!" a Viking screamed and Ingrid immediately followed the sound to one of the watch towers. A purple glow emitted from the blast in a split second as fire spread the tower. The impact of the blast made the ground tremble. Ingrid's keen eyes caught a glimpse of the fearsome creature's silhouette pass by the lit watch tower. It was known for never being seen because of how fast it is. As pieces of the watch tower crumbled, the Night Fury wasn't satisfied yet and came back with another plasma blast, the rest of the watch tower turning to ruins.

Ingrid's breath was taken away at the sight. Vikings around her were in awe at the dragon that no one had ever succeeded in killing. Slaying a Night Fury would surpass even the chieftain in glory.

"Yo, Ingrid! Mind helping?!" Snotlout brought Ingrid out of her trance and she turned to see the brute attempting to headlock the large Gronckle. The dragon itself was simply stood there—chewing over a pile of stones—disregarding the boy.

Ingrid pursed her lips to keep from laughing but snorted at the sight.

"Never mind! This is obviously a job for a strong guy like myself," he grunted as he squeezed the dragon. Ingrid thought of simply walking away in that moment and let him figure it out but it might be the best option, considering her arrows would not work in the slightest against a Gronckle.

Suddenly the twins stood with her between them and began laughing. "Watch it throw up lava all over Snotlout." They laughed in unison at the mental image and Ingrid shook her head with a slight smile on her face.

The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, amused her endlessly even though they were even more boneheaded than Snotlout. At least they weren't as arrogant as him, however. Ingrid didn't have much problem with them unless they asked about her "title" in Berk and that would always end up being difficult conversations where Ingrid would bring up excuses to dismiss herself.

Ingrid decided to leave Snotlout in the twins' "trusting" hands and watched as another watch tower was blown to bits—by the Night Fury, no less. Stoick the Vast stood beside captured Deadly Nadders with a murderous scowl until he turned at what sounded like a small child screaming. Ingrid's eyes followed his gaze and saw... Hiccup?! Being chased by a Monstrous Nightmare!

"Do _not_ let them escape!" Stoick shouted behind him as he sprinted to help his son.

"Ingrid!" Fishlegs screamed from a distance behind the girl. She turned to see him hiding behind a lit building that was in ruins. "There! Use your bow!" He pointed above the chieftain and Ingrid gasped at what he pointed to.

A Deadly Nadder was chasing him, dive bombing at him from the skies. Ingrid's heart raced as she realized that no one else had either noticed or wouldn't be able to shoot from a distance in time. She swallowed over the lump in her throat and quickly nocked her bow, ready to be fired. Now it all depended on her aim...

Ingrid aimed to where she predicted the Deadly Nadder would pass in the skies and took a deep breath to steady her hands. Then, she released her arrow, watching as it flew through the skies like a dragon itself. As the Deadly Nadder continued diving, the arrow continued in its commanded course, until it whooshed right passed the dragon's snout. Ingrid had shot too early.

Fortunately yet unfortunately, the Nadder's attention was brought away from Stoick and—in rage—took a sharp stop in the sky to look directly at Ingrid. It gave a vicious roar and threw its tail in her direction, a set of venomous spikes flying toward Ingrid.

The girl's eyes widened and she threw herself out of the way just in the nick of time. The spikes were lodged into the grass beside her and she quickly stood as the creature started dive bombing toward her, blasting hot fires along the way. Ingrid ran in a random direction to avoid the blasts, each of them hitting the grass just inches behind her. She internally prayed to Thor and Odin that she would make it out alive.

"You aren't hurting no one, demon!" a recognizable voice screamed. Ingrid looked over her shoulder and the corners of her lips stretched into a smile as she slowed to a stop.

Her mother, Freya Petersen had stood in the way of the Deadly Nadder, a spear in one hand and a shield in the other. The large ginger woman began fighting the dragon, whipping her spear at the creature and occasionally rolling out of the way of its hot fire balls.

Behind the dragon came a group with a net to capture the Nadder. Ingrid's mother was just the distraction. The Deadly Nadder squawked in alarm as the net engulfed it and it attempted to fly away, but to no avail. It had shot its spikes but the Vikings were aware of the creature's spines and stepped out of the way in time.

The whole scene was incredible as the Vikings worked together to stop the dangerous dragon. Ingrid glanced around the smoke filled village to find that the remaining dragons had flown away. The fleeing group were a small size, meaning the others had captured or slain most.

The village finally became quiet again, only the sounds of the crackling fire over all the buildings were present but the worst had passed. Freya rolled her shoulders as she approached Ingrid with a smile. "Hello, girly. Hope you had your fair share of dragon slaying." She winked at her then walked around the girl. Ingrid laughed nervously but didn't reply to her as she followed her mom.

There was a crowd surrounding the tall brazier tower that had fallen over the bridge. It wasn't a surprise to find Chieftain Stoick yelling at Hiccup, which was the reason why there was such a crowd. Ingrid frowned as she unfortunately had to watch this display. It felt like every time she saw the boy, it was when he was being lectured.

Freya shook her head beside Ingrid and said, "That boy is more trouble than he's worth. Poor Stoick."

Ingrid glanced at her mother with a disappointed gaze. Sure Ingrid didn't know Hiccup that well but still, this must be so embarrassing to him having all of Berk watch as he was lectured like a small child.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" Stoick angrily shouted at Hiccup, leaning in to emphasize his point. He sighed and continued, "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

When Stoick claimed Hiccup wasn't a dragon killer, it made Ingrid feel worse for Hiccup. Suddenly she felt a large hand encase her shoulder and Ingrid had to jump. She looked up to find her father, Bjarke, staring at her with a proud smile. She felt as if Stoick just told Hiccup why he couldn't be more like her—even though he clearly wasn't. Ingrid turned from her father's gaze to Stoick and Hiccup. Gobber came up to the pair and smacked Hiccup over the head then took a dejected Hiccup home.

As the boy and Gobber walked passed the other teenagers, he was shunned by them. Gobber even pushed Snotlout away when he spat a sarcastic insult. Ingrid only hung her head as her parents stared him down as if they were his parents. He had glanced toward her for a second but she didn't want to return the gaze, assuming it would be a hateful look, like Astrid's.

"Alright everyone! Children put out the fires. Everyone else, follow Gobber to help with the rubble or follow me to put the dragons away!" Stoick immediately began directing everyone, pointing towards Ingrid and the other teens first, then pointing to Gobber and himself. Everyone started spreading out, making themselves busy in beginning with the cleaning up on Berk.

"Well, girly, we'll see you when we see you. Don't let the other kids beat you around the bush," Freya told Ingrid, patting her back and nearly knocking Ingrid forward. She smiled to her none the less.

Bjarke gave a hearty laugh and ruffled Ingrid's head causing the girl to immediately stepped away in fear that her braids would become messy and tangled. "See you later, kiddo." Ingrid's parents bid their goodbyes to her and caught up with Stoick to help with the dragons. "Oh and put on your helmet more, Ingrid! Show some of that dragon slayer pride!" Bjarke turned to yell then waved goodbye at her.

Ingrid smiled weakly and waved back. She rarely put on her Viking helmet. It wasn't because she didn't like it, but she felt like she didn't deserve wearing it as silly as she must have sounded. Ingrid glanced toward the group of other teens who headed to the same water barrel as before to begin putting out the remaining fires. She took a deep breath and joined them.

"I bet Hiccup's curled up in his bed crying his eyes out right now," Snotlout said with a smirk as he filled his bucket to the brim with water.

"Yeah! Crying so much his eye balls are just falling out. What a loser," Tuffnut commented in between tugging the bucket away from his sister.

Ruffnut tugged the bucket back toward her with a grunt and finally succeeding in overpowering her brother. "Ha! That's what you get for not paying attention!"

Tuffnut huffed angrily at her and took a spare bucket that he could have easily taken instead of wrestling for one. Ingrid also took a bucket of her own and waited behind the twins to fill her bucket. Fishlegs came up behind her with a bucket against his chest.

"Maybe you should teach him a thing or two about killing dragons, Ingrid," Snotlout smoothly said, squeezing in front of her with his empty bucket over his shoulder. Ingrid gasped in surprise and stumbled backward, accidentally smacking into Fishlegs.

Tuffnut scoffed and pushed Snotlout out of the line since he had pushed him against his sister. "Back of the line, mister!" His sister was pushed forward when Tuffnut was pushed into her, knocking the bucket down and wetting herself under the pouring water of the water barrel.

"Hey! Watch it, moron!" Ruffnut shouted, turning to push Tuffnut into Snotlout again. Ingrid's eyes widened and she quickly stepped out of the line to allow the three to start fighting.

Fishlegs had also stepped aside, afraid to get caught up in the fight as well. "Why do they always do this?" he hopelessly asked himself.

Astrid came along with a bored expression toward the twins and Snotlout fighting. "You guys." She attempted to catch their attention but they continued fighting as if she didn't say anything. She rolled her eyes then screamed, "PAY ATTENTION!"

All three jumped and the twins stood upright, saluting as if they were soldiers. Snotlout shot glares at them and straightened his vest. Astrid rolled her eyes and pointed a thumb over her shoulder. "Chief wants everyone to head to the Great Hall for a meeting."

"What if we have unfinished business?" Tuffnut asked, scowling toward Snotlout and slamming his fist to his palm as if threatening him. Snotlout growled at him with fists at his sides.

"Do what you want— I'm just letting you know," Astrid informed, placing her bucket down to leave to the Great Hall. Fishlegs did the same and Ingrid figured she should go ahead as well. Snotlout and the twins finally gave up in terms of wrestling each other, however, and started racing to the Great Hall.

The trip to the Great Hall with Ingrid, Fishlegs, and Astrid was quite awkward, only adding occasional comments about how ridiculous Snotlout and the twins were being. Fishlegs glanced between the two girls with nervous looks and hesitantly said, "So, what do you ladies think of the situation with Hiccup?"

Astrid scoffed and looked the other way. "Other than the fact that I feel bad for his dad?" she bitterly said. Fishlegs and Ingrid gave a knowing look to each other. When the teenagers had arrived at the Great Hall, it seemed that the meeting had already started and Stoick the Vast was giving a speech on the dragon raid and their succession in capturing and driving the monsters away. The group stood at the back behind all the other adults who stood around the table with the chief at the end.

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us!" voices of agreements echoed the hall. "It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave." Stoick took the dagger at the table and continued, "They'll find another home!" He slammed the sharp dagger into the figure of a dragon that was on the large map spread onto the table. "One more search before the ice sets in."

"Those ships never come back!" one Viking proclaimed from the other side of the long table. Ruffnut and Tuffnut beside Ingrid kept nudging one another with their elbows to their sides. Besides the twins, the other teens watched with a focused expression at the Viking meeting.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now, who's with me?!" Stoick leaned onto the table, glancing about the room. The adults shook their head or said excuses on why they couldn't get involved.

"I swear if I were in their shoes..." Astrid muttered, arms crossed over her chest with a frustrated face. Anyone would say she was bluffing but Ingrid believed her a hundred percent that the girl would volunteer in a heartbeat if she were allowed.

It was only after the chieftain decided to make them babysitters for Hiccup if they chose to stay that literally every Viking beside the teenagers rose their hands in unison and suddenly very eager. It was quite an amazing sight really, almost like the scene when they all worked together to capture dragons earlier.

The twins rose their hands as if they counted. "Good luck babysitting, Hiccup, losers," Tuffnut said, smirking as if he had come up with an amazing plan. Ruffnut laughed at his comment as the others simply ignored them.

After the decision that all the adults would leave, everyone made their way out of the Great Hall to rest for the next day that they would embark on their mission.

"Oh man, the adults are all leaving tomorrow, can you believe that?" Snotlout happily said as they made their way into the village square.

"You know, there will still be some adults here. They're not gonna leave Berk defenseless," Ingrid said after much thought.

"Don't be such a downer. Besides, that just means there's more room for us being alone." Snotlout smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ingrid groaned, subtly rolling her eyes at the boy.

"Don't forget that we still have training lessons tomorrow. Even though we won't have an instructor." Astrid furrowed her eyebrows in contemplation. Ingrid mentally frowned at this, finding that the training lessons sounded rather interesting and fun, besides the times when they would actually be put against a dragon.

Everyone soon went their separate ways and Ingrid left to go home. Her parents were possibly leaving with the others too, knowing they love dragon action just as much as any Viking would. Her suspicions were correct when she entered their house with a makeshift wooden ceiling in place of the burnt one. Ingrid's parents were rapidly moving around, collecting weapons and clothing for the trip as if they were going on some kind of vacation.

"You guys going with the chief?" Ingrid asked. Freya and Bjarke stopped what they were doing when they realized Ingrid was present. Freya frowned slightly and went up to her daughter to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, girly, we'll be home quick," Freya assured gently. "We're doing this for the good of Berk and-" she raised Ingrid's chin with her finger to meet her blue eyes, "to protect you."

Ingrid smiled lightly and nodded. Freya stepped away to continue packing. "Will there still be training lessons tomorrow?" Bjarke asked as he stuffed his spare eye patches for his right eye in his makeshift suit case.

"We don't know. We might not even have a teacher, either," Ingrid shrugged.

"Well hopefully you will or it would get awfully boring without us here," Bjarke smirked slightly at the girl.

Ingrid chuckled softly and nodded in agreement. "It truly would." Then she said after a moment, "Just be careful, please?"

Freya and Bjarke glanced at each other for a moment before they both took Ingrid into their arms as a group hug. "Petersens are always careful," Bjarke muttered.

"Technically, Petersens are more reckless than careful," Ingrid corrected him. Bjarke laughed and ruffled her hair again which she stepped away from. Ingrid laughed softly with him and attempted to pat the braids of her long hair down. Freya grinned and headed into the kitchen.

"Who wants salmon?!" Freya shouted to which Bjarke and Ingrid yelled "I do!" in unison.


	2. Near Death Experiences

_Thank you so much for all the people that have favorited, followed, and reviewed! I didn't realize the story would get this much attention for its first chapter. I hope you all will like Ingrid as much as I enjoyed writing her!_

 _Enjoy Ingrid's first lesson!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Near Death Experiences**

Ingrid's frowning reflection stared back at her in the metal of her Viking helmet. The long horns on either side of the helmet bent downwards instead of upwards like the usual Viking helm. She was lucky her father had it sized to fit her since the helmet belonged to her dad's mother, who passed away. They weren't expecting Ingrid to enter their new family so suddenly, so they hadn't thought of having it ready like most families then.

She inhaled a deep breath then placed the helmet securely over her head. The braids in her hair made it more snug on her head. Ingrid had promised her parents that she would wear the helmet for her first dragon training lessons.

Next she took her bow over her head to wear it diagonally across her torso then picked up her short sword that use to be her sister's weapon. Ingrid took great care of it and rarely used it, but thought today would be a fitting day.

Ingrid left her house to find the other teens a bit ahead on the road to the academy. Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid, Fishlegs, and surprisingly Hiccup were all together with their own weapons and helmets. It was a special day so it made sense. Ingrid hurried to catch up with them all and was greeted with a weak good morning statement, a flirtatious remark on how beautiful she looked today, a nod of acknowledgement, comments on how her helmet looked big on her, and a warm and welcoming smile.

Maybe this training won't be as bad as Ingrid thought it would be. It might turn out to be more interesting than simply reading books to study from or having your parents tell you all the details. Ingrid wouldn't say she wasn't looking forward to actually killing a dragon but learning about them was certainly cool.

Soon the big arena that was the academy came into view and Gobber was stood there, waiting for them. It was a little surprising that the chieftain's adviser stayed behind to look after the children.

"Gobber? What are you doing here?" Astrid asked in curiosity, her eyebrow raised. They all stood before the man at the entrance to the academy.

Gobber sighed and anyone could tell he was a little dejected about having to stay behind while everyone went off to kill dragons. "I'm here to train you kids, of course. Come on, it'll be fun!" He gestured for the group to follow him with his handless hook attachment. He went up to the gates and pulled them upward. "Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber exclaimed.

"No turning back," Astrid said, directing it to everyone most likely since it was true. The kids plus Gobber headed deeper into the training arena. It was all made of stone and was in the shape of a dome. The upper part was all made of steel beams to look outside and let light shine in. There were what seemed to be large caged steel doors lined side by side around the stone walls. It looked incredible.

"I hope I get some serious burns," Tuffnut stated with his toothy smirk.

Then Ruffnut added saying, "I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ingrid couldn't help wincing at how casually they spoke about getting injuries. Sure they were Vikings but would they really wish to earn wounds? She reached up to her temple, right near her eyebrow where there was a small scar and the girl grimaced at the memory of that hurtful accident—even though it had nothing to do with dragons.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it," Astrid commented just as casually.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it," Hiccup added sarcastically from behind them. He was still stood at the entrance and sounded incredibly unenthusiastic about all this.

"Oh, great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut spat as if Hiccup wasn't just walking with them the whole way from the village. Ingrid rolled her eyes and watched as Gobber finally began.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does the best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber slowly waved his hand in the air to emphasize the fact of the entire village watching the greatest recruit. The idea scared Ingrid to her wits and memories managed to flood back in about her experiences with dragons during village raids.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him, or?" Snotlout innocently asked as an insult toward the boy. The others burst out laughing at his joke while Ingrid stared down at her sister's sword in thought.

They all turned to begin getting ready for training. Snotlout, however, just had to add one more comment. "Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Ingrid glanced up and noticed Gobber speaking to Hiccup, his arm slinging around the boy and lead him to the others. At least Hiccup had someone on his side. Ingrid laid the sword over her shoulder and followed the pair to stand beside Hiccup in line with the rest.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight!" Gobber gestured to the gate of one of the cages where a mighty roar emitted. "The Deadly Nadder!"

"Speed eight, armor 16," Fishlegs muttered.

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"Plus eleven stealth. Times 2." Ingrid glanced at Fishlegs from the corner of her eyes and noticed Hiccup glancing back at her with a questioning look. The chunky boy had always had such knowledge of dragons, it was almost impressive.

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower fifteen." Fishlegs became more and more eager in his rapid fire stats.

"The Bashful Willow." Compared to the other dragons, this one didn't rattle the cage doors but rather made a loud and piercing squawk like a bird.

"Firepower ten, stealth seven."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack eight, venom twelve."

"Can you stop that?!" Gobber screamed toward Fishlegs, only awakening the last dragon that rattled the cage with a low growl. "And," Gobber went to pull the lever on the cage doors, "the Gronckle." Ingrid watched with wide blue eyes, the grip on her sword tightening in fear that the mad man was about to release a dragon.

"Jaw strength eight," Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup.

"Woah, woah, wait, aren't you gonna teach us first?!" Snotlout asked in panic, stepping forward to look at Gobber as if he was nuts, which would explain a couple things from the man.

"I believe in learning on the job," Gobber spoke with a smile then pushed the lever down so the wooden log barrier was pulled up and the Gronckle pushed the doors open. It immediately raced toward the teenagers. Everyone screamed and spread out to run away from it.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted... you're dead." The Gronckle had ran into the wall and fallen down and was struggling to fly properly. "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber quizzed.

"To hide?" Ingrid shouted in panic.

"A doctor?"

"Plus five speed?"

"A shield."

Gobber pointed at Astrid for her answer. "Shields. Go!" Ingrid swiftly went to the side of the arena where shields were leaned against the walls conveniently. She took one and held it up to guard her.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield!" Gobber suggested. "If you must choose between a sword or a shield, take the shield!" he exclaimed. Ingrid stood beside the others as the twins started fighting for a shield with skulls drawn. Unfortunately, the Gronckle shot a lava blast through the shield, making it melt into uselessness. Gobber declared that they lost as stars appeared over their heads.

That's when they learned another use of the shield against the Gronckle. "Noise! Make lots of it to throw off the dragon's aim!"

Astrid began banging her axe against the side of the shield and Ingrid joined, making the others follow suit. She stepped from side to side to confuse it with different directions of sounds. It seemed to work as the Gronckle started shaking its head in confusion and looked absolutely vulnerable. Everyone soon began stepping side to side.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber questioned.

Ingrid bit her bottom lip in concentration as everyone started running around to get the angle on the Gronckle for the final hit now that it was dazed.

"Five?" Snotlout shouted.

"No, six!" Fishlegs excitedly said, raising his hand.

"Correct, six! That's one for each of you!"

Ingrid gasped in surprise as the dragon shot a lava blast into Fishleg's shield, thinking it would take his hand with it. Thankfully nothing but the circular wood broke into pieces against the wall.

"Fishlegs, out!" Gobber exclaimed. Fishlegs reacted in panic, throwing his mace to scream and run away.

It was only Snotlout, Astrid, Hiccup, and Ingrid who were left to deal with the Gronckle. Ingrid didn't focus on hitting the dragon but more on dodging its attacks so the battle would end soon.

Snotlout was of course flirting with Astrid, probably, and that caused him to be distracted. It resulted in the dragon shooting a lava blast at his shield and the boy then being disqualified.

Ingrid watched as the Gronckle approached Astrid and Hiccup until she rolled out of the way and Hiccup reacted too late, his shield being knocked away. It didn't break or melt, however, so he wasn't disqualified yet. As it rolled away, the boy gave chase. Gobber announced it only had one shot left and they should win the game. As the Gronckle flew after Hiccup, Ingrid watched as Astrid allowed the dragon to follow the boy into a corner.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled and started hurrying to the boy. Ingrid swallowed over a lump in her throat and looked down at her shield then back at the creature and Hiccup. The Gronckle was going to kill him if she didn't do something here and now or wait for the slim chance of Gobber stepping in, in time.

Ingrid held the shield by the edge and gently flicked her wrist to help her aim the shield at the dragon. Then, as the Gronckle was leaning in with a bloodthirsty growl, she flung her shield, grunting for impact.

Successfully, it smacked right into the dragon's side. Although it wouldn't have hurt it in anyway but it caught its attention away from Hiccup. That's when Gobber managed to hook onto its lip, pulling it away from Hiccup. The Gronckle put up a fight, attempting to be released as it growled and squirmed in Gobber's hook grip.

"And that's six." Gobber almost made it look easy to pull such a big dragon. "Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage!" he shouted, flinging it back into its cage and pushing the lever to pull down the wooden log as a barrier in front of the steel doors. Ingrid inhaled and exhaled from lack of breath as she watched the whole thing. If it was only that easy for one of the teenagers to do that. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry," he told the dragon. It roared furiously in reply.

The others gathered in front of Gobber for his review on their horrible first dragon fight. Ingrid hesitantly approached Hiccup who was still at his place on the floor to help him up, lending him a hand.

"Remember, a dragon will always, _always_ go for the kill," Gobber emphasized to Hiccup, leaning forward to further emphasize with a scowl. Hiccup took Ingrid's hand and pulled himself up. He looked at the scorch mark of the lava blast suspiciously and Ingrid couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his sudden expression. It was as if he was in deep thought.

"By the way, Ingrid, don't sacrifice your shield for Hiccup next time. He should have been prepared," Gobber said, glancing to her with a short nod.

"Yes, sir," Ingrid muttered, glancing to Hiccup who only stared at the ground with furrowed eyebrows.

"Anyways! Keep in mind that Bashful Willows have a similar weakness towards loud noises. It not only disorients them but makes them flee and..." Gobber continued with the lessons as everyone slowly got their breathes back. They eventually sat on the floor as a group to listen to Gobber's tales on his own experiences with Gronckles, which were quite amusing. The others might not have enjoyed it since he often liked to make some parts up, but it spiced the story up a little and Ingrid found them funny at times.

Finally the sun was setting and it was time to eat dinner after a long day of learning new things or reminded of what was studied. Fishlegs and Astrid answered most questions correctly. Ingrid knew some but didn't feel like answering, not wanting the spot light on her. The twins would only argue their answers between themselves and Snotlout would budge in with a completely different answer and arguments ensued. It seemed like Ingrid and Hiccup were the only ones who listened and only because Hiccup was deep in thought the majority of the time.

Ingrid wondered what he was thinking but didn't feel like she knew him enough to ask that, as silly as it may sound. She wasn't one to bother someone a lot for her own entertainment or liked to talk often like Snotlout or Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Alright, training's done for today. Go have time for yourselves then gather in the Great Hall to eat!" Gobber announced. Everyone stood and groaned in unison as they realized how uncomfortable sitting on stone was. Ingrid stretched her back and legs that had fallen asleep then headed out with the small group into the town. Gobber followed, only stopping to close up the gates.

"That was kinda boring," Snotlout commented, yawning at the same time.

"Not really. If you paid attention, Gobber actually taught pretty well," Astrid said, placing her axe on her shoulder.

Hiccup was the first to separate from them, quietly leaving to go into the blacksmith shop. Ingrid was the only one who noticed as the others continued speaking and she stood in the back beside him. Ingrid was becoming increasingly curious at why he was so thought provoked after almost being singed. Maybe his life flashed before his eyes and was inspired to do something? That could happen, right?

Ingrid turned to the other teen Vikings and sighed, realizing why she was still sticking with them in the first place. The dark haired girl separated herself from them and headed to her own house to drop off her helmet and weapons for comfort.

By the time it was time to eat dinner, Ingrid had thought she came last until Hiccup entered a little later. She sat beside Fishlegs since there was a long space between him and Snotlout. Ingrid internally groaned when Snotlout immediately scooted closer to her.

"Alright, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asked after he had gulped down his meal. Ingrid quietly ate her chicken wing as she listened to the conversation between Fishlegs and Snotlout.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble," Astrid admitted. Ingrid looked at her with a raised eyebrow and couldn't help admiring her dedication to becoming a Viking. She has never met a teenager so dedicated to this life yet here's Astrid with her somersaults and whatchamacallits. Ingrid was surprised Astrid hasn't had the chance to slay her own dragon yet.

Ingrid turned when she saw Hiccup picking up a plate of chicken wing. Only, he was soaked in water. The girl knitted her eyebrows together and slowed her chewing. The amount of questions she had for him was a pile at this point.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

Ruffnut scoffed and answered automatically, "Uh, he showed up."

"He didn't get eaten," Tuffnut added, glaring at Hiccup.

"He's never where he should be," Astrid also added, joining in to glare at Hiccup as if he were a disgrace to Vikings in the archipelago. Some would say he was. Ingrid watched as he ignored all their comments with a grim face and sat at the table beside theirs, still drenched for some unknown reason.

"Thank you, Astrid," Gobber praised and Ingrid felt herself regretting saying that Gobber was on his side earlier. "You need to live and breathe this stuff. The dragon manual." He walked to the end of the table, his back facing Hiccup and pushed the plates aside to toss a book onto the table. "Everything we known about every dragon we know of."

A storm drummed outside the Great Hall and Gobber stated, "No attacks tonight. Study up." He left to leave them with the manual and to their meals.

"Wait. You mean read?" Tuffnut asked rhetorically. The dagger he was playing with fell onto the table with a thud.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut also asked in equal horror.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout protested, slamming his fits down on the table. Ingrid sighed through her nose and picked up the manual herself to skim through the pages. It wasn't that many, really. Half of it wasn't even complete either.

"I've read it seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one..." Fishlegs eagerly continued about the dragons he has read in that manual Ingrid looked through.

Tuffnut held his hand out and gestured for him to be quiet. "Yeah, okay, that sounds great." He leaned back with a smirk and said, "There was a chance I was gonna read that..."

"But now..." Ruffnut rolled her eyes with a smug smirk at Fishlegs.

"You guys read. I'll go kill stuff," Snotlout said, getting up to head outside.

Fishlegs had pushed the entire bench away with Ingrid on top as he eager attempted to continue speaking of dragons he learned. "Sorry. And there's this other one that..." he headed out behind Snotlout. The twins trailed behind him too.

Ingrid opened to one of the pages where the Bashful Willow was demonstrated. It was a pretty powerful creature—not as powerful as a Monstrous Nightmare but possibly just as difficult to deal with as a Gronckle. It's good at hiding due to being a very shy type of dragon, which is rare since the majority of dragons are known to being social creatures. Bashful Willows' habitats are in lonely places and likes to stay away from other dragons but likes the company of other Bashful Willows.

"Bashful Willows, huh?" Hiccup's voice brought Ingrid out of her concentration with a start and she chuckled at herself.

"Uh, yeah. They sound pretty cool," she said, turning back to the page.

"I don't think we have ever had one in Berk, before," Hiccup said, leaning in to read about the Willows.

"It says they prefer to stay away from other dragons or loud noises in general. It's a lone dragon." Ingrid propped her elbow on the table to lay her head on her fist and continued turning to the next pages.

"Can I look at that for a second?" Hiccup asked, already turning pages before Ingrid could nod, which she did anyway. She scooted aside so he could sit and he did without looking up from the pages. Hiccup had his eyebrows knit together in concentration and Ingrid was curious to ask him why he was all wet.

"How come you're all soaked, anyway?" Ingrid finally asked.

Hiccup glanced at her for a moment and shrugged. "I... felt like taking a dip in the water."

"In your clothes?" She chuckled lightly. He had turned to the Mystery class of dragons and Ingrid couldn't help leaning in to see what he was looking for.

"What you don't do that? Boy are you missing out," Hiccup stated jokingly. Thunderdrums were the first dragons shown under the Mystery class and Ingrid leaned closer in to read its description but Hiccup turned to the next dragon, Timberjack. He nervously glanced at Ingrid then suddenly slammed the book shut as the storm outside rumbled again. It would soon be a long night of rain and lightning. "Sorry... I gotta go home to dry off before it starts raining again," he said and hurried to leave out the doors of the Great Hall.

Ingrid watched him with a raised eyebrow but didn't question him and also got up herself. It would be best to head home before it rains like Hiccup said. As she stood, it suddenly occurred to her that maybe _that_ dragon was in the manual. It had to be. She debated whether to just go home now or continue looking through the manual with her hand stretched to reach for it until the storm roared even more furious than before. It made Ingrid jump slightly and convinced her to just head home. The book wasn't going to leave Berk anytime soon, anyway.


	3. A Deadly Lesson

_Thank you all once again for the new followers and favorites!_

 _In response to the reviewers:_

 ** _orca3553_** _Thank you so much for liking the story so far! **KizuShin** Yay! I'm so glad you ship them! I was worried since Astrid is pretty awesome and all already so thanks! And that will be explained in later chapters, I assure you. Just keep reading! ;D  
_

Disclaimer: I only own Ingrid, her family, and the Bashful Willow dragon species!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Deadly Lesson**

The next day came like there was never a violent storm, the sun shining over the island just like the previous day. Ingrid woke up to another day without her parents home and she already felt very lonely, not being use to their absence. She had to cook her own breakfast when she wasn't very good at cooking in the first place and she had to eat it alone at the table. Maybe when her parents got home, she could convince them of getting a pet. A dog would make this situation much brighter.

Finally though, it was time to go for the second day of dragon training with the other teen Vikings and Gobber. Ingrid felt very nervous knowing they might have to go up against another dragon they weren't familiar with again. She secretly hoped it would go better for Hiccup as well.

Ingrid had always wished that a part of her could come out of her little bubble and made friends with the teenagers. It seemed like the only people she could properly talk to and be open with were her parents.

She placed her Viking helmet on her head and took her weapons like the previous day, then headed out. The village outside was very empty and all that was heard was the breeze of the morning air. Not the usual chattering of the other adults. Most that stayed behind were already out doing their jobs to guard the village or farming for their food.

Unlike the previous day, Ingrid didn't catch the other teens on their way to the academy and figured she had missed them. She headed out by herself down the road to the academy.

As she passed the Haddock home, she slowed to a stop when Hiccup came out. Ingrid offered a small smile in greeting when he turned to face her and he smiled briefly back with a wave.

The pair both continued down the road toward the academy and Hiccup spoke up as a conversation starter, "Crazy storm last night, huh?"

"Yeah it was. I slept like a baby though," Ingrid said, keeping her eyes down to her fur boots.

"Really? That's good then. I kept waking up in the middle of the night," he replied with a slight disappointment in his voice.

"Oh, that's a shame." After a short moment of silence, Ingrid decided to ask, "So were you able to find what you were looking for in the dragon manual?"

Hiccup seemed to panic for a split second, his green eyes widening until he realized what she meant. "Oh yeah, yeah I did."

Ingrid nodded and gave him a small smile when his eyes met hers momentarily. Besides the silent air between them, it wasn't awkward at all and both Vikings were enjoying each other's company. Hiccup was grateful that at least someone could go one conversation without making fun of him like everyone else has been.

Ingrid shied away when he continued staring at her and Hiccup cleared his throat. He quickly recovered and said, "Thanks for saving me from that Gronckle yesterday, by the way."

Ingrid looked up at him in slight surprise as if she didn't remember when that happened then shrugged. "I-It was Gobber who pulled it away from you."

"But you kind of stopped it from biting or melting my head off so..." Hiccup corrected her. "Yeah... thanks."

Ingrid nodded and said, "No problem."

"Well, well, look at _this_ cute couple!" Snotlout's voice made Ingrid and Hiccup stop in their tracks in front of the gates to the academy. The whole gang was there, waiting for Gobber to open the gates, where ever he was. "Hope he didn't do anything to you, babe," he remarked, coming closer to Ingrid with a smug yet flirtatious look.

Ingrid openly groaned in disgust and stepped away to stand on the other side of Hiccup. His comment made her furious, knowing it was just another way to annoy Hiccup. "Go away, Snotlout. I would much rather _you_ not doing anything to me," she sassed at the boy. This made the twins burst into laughter. Astrid and Fishlegs were also amused by this and they both laughed as well to Snotlout's expense. Hiccup couldn't help smirking slightly at Snotlout's slack jawed expression. He definitely did not expect Ingrid to talk back to him in such a way but it made the girl feel good, that was for sure.

The gates to the academy opened with Gobber stood right at the gates. Why was Gobber in the academy already? He gestured for the group to head inside without a word. Hiccup glanced at Ingrid with a puzzled glance then did as Gobber ordered and trailed inside.

In the academy, long wooden walls formed into a maze were set up around the dome of the academy. "Welcome to the second day of dragon training!" Gobber exclaimed with a grand gesture to the walls. This must have been what he was doing while everyone waited outside.

"Wow, did you set all this up yourself, Gobber?" Hiccup asked, looking around at the tall walls in front of them.

"Nonsense! I had some of the guards that were off duty to help," he replied with a laugh at Hiccup's assumption. "Alright well, get ready everyone. I will release the dragon and you will all have to be prepared."

"What's the dragon for today?" Astrid wondered with her hands on her hips.

"You'll have to wait and see," Gobber vaguely answered with a wink then turned to go outside of the arena to watch from the outside through the open top of the dome. Ingrid had also just noticed that the village elder, Gothi stood outside, watching.

Everyone cautiously separated to go into the different paths of the maze, awaiting for the dragon.

"You all know the rules from yesterday?" Gobber shouted the question, not bothering to let them answer before he signaled to someone on the other side of the maze near the dragon cages to unleash the beast.

Hiccup had stayed by Ingrid's side, constantly glancing over to Gobber as if he wanted to tell him something. It wouldn't be very wise to have a conversation in that moment, however. Ingrid prowled through the paths of the maze, a shield in one hand and her short sword in the other. She went to the edge of the wall to take a peek before she heard a squeal that sounded like Fishlegs. That was indication enough that the dragon was now on the loose.

"Hiccup, come on," she whispered without glancing behind her, expecting him to follow until she glanced back to see the boy talking nonchalantly with Gobber.

"I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there like another book, or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?"

Ingrid quickly pulled Hiccup aside when she noticed a ball of fire launching right at him. "Hiccup, pay attention!" she scolded him. Gobber had shouted at him to focus as well, however, both teens had to act quickly when they saw the Deadly Nadder crawling over the wall opposite of them appear. Ingrid had ran down the path to her left until she glanced over her shoulder to not find Hiccup or the dragon following her.

Ingrid huffed in frustration at the boy but slowed down to prowl through the maze again in caution. May Odin be with that boy today.

"Today is all about attack!" Gobber explained. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter!"

Ingrid licked her dry lips and peered in all direction for the Nadder. Occasionally she would hear the shouts of the other students and it told her where the dragon must be. Ingrid rounded a corner when she heard Fishlegs scream, "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!"

"Look for its blind spot! Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!" Gobber continued on, not bothering to react to Fishlegs.

The dark haired girl peeked around the corner to find the twins attempting to hide in the Nadder's blind spot which was working until they began arguing with each other and almost got roasted. They ran away and the Nadder ran straight toward Ingrid with a threatening growl. It truly was light on its feet since its large footsteps didn't emit any sound.

Ingrid gasped and turned to run around the opposite corner, waiting for the Nadder with her shield before her and sword at her side. She took silent breaths as she hid behind the tall wall and hoped it wouldn't jump over the wall. Thankfully it didn't as its snout poked out with the rest of its body. Ingrid did as the twins did, staying in between its eyes. When the dragon continued moving its head from side to side, she took the moment to smash her shield against the Nadder's snout with a grunt, resulting in the Nadder's head being flung back with a roar of pain.

"Wonderful job, Ingrid!" Gobber shouted.

Ingrid immediately ran down another path to get away from it as it regained its focus back. Truthfully, her attack on the creature and its pain filled reaction slightly stung her inside but she shook her head of the thoughts and attempted to get away from it.

The Deadly Nadder seemed to have jumped onto the walls again and followed another Viking from above. She exhaled sharply but gasped as she ran into a wooden wall falling over top of her. She threw herself out of the way in time then saw the others running from the Nadder together. All except Hiccup who continued talking to Gobber. Ingrid whipped her head up when she hear Astrid's screaming Hiccup's name and falling down onto him. Ingrid quickly gathered herself to stand with the others and watched as Astrid struggled in getting her axe that was lodged in Hiccup's shield as she knelt over him.

Ingrid's eyes drifted from the dragon to Astrid as it ran toward her. The blonde finally tore her axe out along with Hiccup's shield but she was able to smack the dragon away just in time. The Nadder seemed to have given up as it gave a pathetic sound of defeat and hobbled away with a limp tail. Ingrid frowned as she watched Hiccup in a fetal position on the ground with his arms protectively over his head.

"Well done, Astrid," Gobber praised the girl. Astrid wasn't satisfied, however, when she turned to face Hiccup with a glowering expression.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" Astrid asked bitterly. "Our parents' war is about to become ours," she said then pointed her axe threateningly at Hiccup. "Figure out which side you're on." She sauntered away to cool down and the twins snickered beside Ingrid. The girl sighed softly as Hiccup glanced to everyone then at her. She shrugged and gave him a half smile as an encouragement.

Hiccup stood and hung his head in both embarrassment and shame, leaving the academy after Astrid did.

"Well, I guess that will be it for today. Go ahead and rethink what you have done for this lesson - I will ask questions at dinner! In the watch tower tonight!" Gobber notified the teens as they all headed out of the academy. Ingrid took off her helmet, in need of air against her sweaty forehead. These lessons have been very nerve racking to her and she couldn't wait to tell her parents all about them.

Behind her, Ingrid heard the twins recollecting everything while laughing at the times Fishlegs had screamed in fear or how one or the other messed up in some way.

When night time came, everyone had met at the watch tower with the trays of food that was retrieved at the Great Hall. Gobber was waiting at the top, setting up a fire in the center. Benches occupied the space around the fire for the teens to sit to roast their food and for warmth in the chilly night.

Hiccup had been the last one to arrive and he looked winded, as if he ran over there. He didn't even have food with him. The corner of Ingrid's lips fell into a frown at the sight as Hiccup awkwardly glanced around at everyone holding a tray. No one paid any attention to him as if he wasn't present at all. Ingrid walked around everyone and smiled at the boy as hello then nudged his arm with her tray.

"You can have my trout, if you'd like," Ingrid softly offered him.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, no, it's fine. I-I actually already ate something," he lied rather horribly.

Ingrid chuckled lightly. "No offense, but you're a bad liar, Hiccup. Just take the trout. I still have the chicken wing." She held up her tray to gesture to her plate filled of food and said, "I eat with my eyes, as you can see."

Hiccup's lips stretched into a smile in humor and took the trout in his hands. "Thanks. You know, I've been owing you for a lot, lately."

Ingrid shrugged casually and headed up the spiral stairs wrapped around the tower and led up it. "I don't do those things so you can owe me, really. You'll repay it someday, somehow." Hiccup grinned in reply and followed her.

As they went up the stairs, the other teenagers looked from their spot on the benches. "Aww, the love birds arrived together," Tuffnut cooed, making Ruffnut laugh so hard that her food almost rolled off. Snotlout rolled his eyes at the twins but didn't say anything at their attempt at reliving his embarrassing scene this morning.

Ingrid felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she sat on an empty space of the bench fit for the both of them beside Tuffnut. Snotlout sat next to him then Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and then Astrid. Gobber sat across from them all to be in the center behind the fire. They all sat circling around the campfire.

"So now that everyone is here, let's review what happened today, shall we?" Gobber said as he stuck a whole cooked chicken onto the stick attachment of his nonexistent hand and held the chicken over the fire.

Hiccup had gotten a branch to stick the raw trout into and held it over the fire as well. Ingrid soon followed with her chicken wing. The others did the same or already began eating their food.

"Let's start with... Ingrid! How was she able to take a hit on the Nadder?" Gobber said, directing the question toward Ingrid. She wasn't expecting to be picked so soon. Her eyes traveled around the fire at everyone looking at her with all types of expressions that it made her stumble over her words.

"Um... I saw how Ruffnut and Tuffnut handled the blind spot of the Nadder and I waited for it to come to me then used its blind spot. Then I took the hit," Ingrid said, avoiding looking at everyone by staring at the fire and remembering all that she had done.

Gobber nodded, studying his own chicken if it's cooked the way he preferred yet. "Right. It was smart of you to watch the twins do it. When you're fighting for survival, you'll end up doing anything you can to have some advantage over a dragon. Even if it's doing something these two do," he said laughing at his last statement.

Tuffnut started laughing for a short time then stopped, realizing what Gobber meant by that. "Hey!" he exclaimed as if offended.

Ingrid pursed her lips to keep from laughing at Tuffnut. She glanced at Hiccup and saw a wistful expression on his face. Yet again, it worried Ingrid but she didn't bother him and continued listening to Gobber as he continued asking questions on today's lesson.

After the questions had finished, Gobber began telling more stories on his experiences with the fearsome beasts. He believed telling these stories would help them and they were quite entertaining so Ingrid had no problem with them. She kept, however, glancing to Hiccup whenever Gobber mentions something gruesome or exciting in his stories, expecting Hiccup to perk up. Every time she looked at him though, it was the same sad green eyes and frown.

"And with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole!" Gobber raised his chicken attached hand to the air. "And I saw the look on his face... I was delicious. He must of passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg," Gobber concluded, gesturing to his peg leg. The teens all wowed at the man's tale.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something," Fishlegs said, making everyone stare at him with wide eyes. Ingrid grimaced slightly and suddenly found her chicken wing not all that appetizing anymore.

"I swear, I'm so angry," Snotlout said through grit teeth. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face," the Viking proclaimed, pointing to his face for emphasize. Ingrid rolled her eyes at his antics, chewing on a piece of chicken. Much like when he tossed his axe all bravely at the Nadder, huh? He sure showed that beast.

Gobber hummed as he chewed on his chicken and gulped. "It's the wings and tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon," Gobber explained.

Ingrid looked up as she noticed Hiccup subtly place his fish down on his spot on the bench beside her then left down the stairs. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, wanting to ask him why he was leaving but didn't want to disrupt Gobber's story. Hiccup looked like he was on a mission, his eyes suddenly turning into those of determination.

She thought of a magnitude of things on why he was always so... depressed looking. Most likely, it had to be because of his expectations as the chieftain's son and the other teens always giving him a hard time.

Gobber then yawned, stretching what's left of his limbs. "Alright, I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly but surely we're making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?"

Astrid had suddenly gotten up as Tuffnut claimed it would be him and how he had a weird birthmark to prove it. She curiously peeked down the stairs as Hiccup left and Ingrid watched in equal curiosity at her interest in Hiccup's absence. Astrid's blue eyes met Ingrid's and they stared at each other as if in silent conversation about Hiccup leaving before Ingrid shrugged, a doleful expression on her face. Astrid sighed in disappointment and sat back down at her bench.

After talking more about what the next day would bring and Gobber not wanting to spill any secrets, he finally had the teens leave the watch tower to go to bed. They would be needing the energy for the next day, that was for sure.

The next morning, Ingrid had woken up with a smile on her face. She felt like it would be a good day. The fact that her parents were possibly coming back in the next few days made her giddy and motivated her to go to training today. The girl was also excited on what the next challenge would be, knowing that it would be even a more difficult dragon they would be facing. Ingrid predicted it would be a Terrible Terror or a Zippleback since the Monstrous Nightmare would be last and the previous one they dealt with was the Deadly Nadder.

Ingrid secured her helmet on her head and equipped herself once again before heading out and running into Hiccup again. They greeted each other with bright smiles and thankfully, the boy seemed much happier compared to the previous night. They spoke of the upcoming lesson they would be facing and Hiccup agreed about how it might be a Terror or Zippleback.

When they were practically at the gates of the academy, Hiccup made an excuse about how he "forgot something" at home and went a completely different direction from where his house was but Ingrid didn't question and watched with a raised eyebrow as he walked off. Then she waited with everyone outside again for Gobber to allow them in.

The teens were all eager for the upcoming lesson. They spoke among themselves in excitement for what was to come. Snotlout bragged about how it was about time he would be winning one of these lessons. As if they were a competition in the first place. Ingrid, of course, watched and listened with her own small smile etched on her face as their excitement rubbed off on her.

"Let's do this!" Gobber's voice echoed through the academy as the gates opened up. They all sauntered into the academy, Hiccup running up behind.

Ingrid looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Where have you been?"

"I told you, went to get breakfast," Hiccup reminded Ingrid in between deep breathes. He stood a little awkwardly too, his back a bit stiff and constantly patting his chest for some reason.

"Right... of course you did," Ingrid chimed. It was very obvious he was lying considering his excuse was different from "forgetting something at home."

Nevertheless, they headed into the academy and stood in the middle of the arena, awaiting for instructions. Gobber came up behind them and handed Hiccup a bucket full of water. "Hang on to that." Hiccup practically fell to the ground, underestimating the weight of the bucket at first. "Everyone get a bucket for yourself! You'll be needing it for this next lesson." Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ingrid, and the twins all took buckets for themselves with curiosity etched on their faces.

"Maybe it's gonna be a battle to whoever melts first," Tuffnut chuckled in a goofy way. "I'm betting on Ruffnut."

"Heck yeah, I'm going to beat you!" Ruffnut exclaimed, missing the insult Tuffnut had just told her. As they were about to pour water on each other, Gobber held up a hand.

"Do that and you both are disqualified." Gobber's furrowed eyebrows meant seriousness and that seemed to calm the twins down, although they continued nudging each other around. Gobber stayed inside the arena this time but signaled for the doors to open from a distance.

Everyone stared with eyes wide at the steel doors in anticipation for the dragon.

"Today is about teamwork," Gobber informed. The doors were swung open by an explosion of fire that soon became a green fog. Everyone jumped in surprise of the explosion and stepped backwards in caution. "Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky." The fog slowly crept throughout the arena until it encased the seven Vikings, splitting them up. Ingrid had backed into Fishlegs and Hiccup and she watched as the others disappeared behind the fog. She gulped nervously, her heart racing while trying to look for any sign of a dragon beyond the fog. "One head breathes gas, the other lights it. Your job is to know which is which."

Ingrid glanced with worrisome of what they were about to face over her shoulder at Hiccup whose back was against hers and Fishleg's. He also looked over his shoulder at her with an equally worried look.


	4. Soon to be Dragon Slayer

_In response to the reviewer:_

 _ **KizuShin** Thanks for liking it so far and for the tips! No matter how many times I reread my own story, mistakes always manage to stay._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Soon to be Dragon Slayer**

Everyone stood on their toes, hugging their buckets of water. All eyes scanned the heavy green fog that circled around the trio and each pair of teens. Ingrid had her back to Fishlegs and Hiccup and she was increasingly nervous as the only sounds the dragon emitted were ominous low growls and they seemed to travel everywhere instead of one general direction. Even with Ingrid's keen eyes, it was difficult to see through this fog. Sometimes she would notice shadows but she wouldn't know if it was the other Vikings or that the dragon was teasing them.

Fishlegs was irritably muttering what the head that ignites the fog with fire looked like. It also seemed to annoy Hiccup who turned to shut him up. Just a moment later, the three heard the others speaking and what Ingrid presumed was arguing. How unsurprising. Until Tuffnut started screaming followed by the girls. A tail suddenly swept before them and that cleared the fog enough to notice Ruffnut and Astrid on the ground and Tuffnut running passed them.

"Oh, I'm hurt! I'm very much hurt!" Tuffnut shouted between the fog he disappeared into behind them.

"Chances of survival are dwindling to single digits now," Fishlegs muttered nervously. The three of them looked around for the Zippleback. It seemed like it was up to the three of them now and Ingrid couldn't agree more with Fishlegs.

A growl came from one direction of the fog and a head slithered forward in the air. Ingrid backed away slightly, unsure if this was the dragon who ignites the fire or not. She observed both boys for any indication. Fishlegs, however, started panicking and poured water all over the floor before using the small amount left to dump it over the head.

Ingrid internally winced as the dragon made a throaty growl with an open mouth, green fog slipping out from it. "Wrong head," Fishlegs said nervously then chuckled. The Zippleback was not happy in the slightest though and shot a stream of fog at Fishlegs. He tossed his bucket away and ran. Unfortunately, he ran into Ingrid, knocking her shoulder as he went and making her lose her grip on the bucket.

Ingrid gasped then groaned in frustration. "Fishlegs!" She heard sparks behind her and nearly jumped out of her skin as one of the heads was much too close for comfort and the other with Hiccup. He was their only hope now and that made Ingrid start mentally praying to Thor to get them out of this alive.

"Now, Hiccup!" Gobber exclaimed. Hiccup furrowed his brows and winded back his bucket, only to have the water pathetically dump to the ground, completely missing the head of the dragon.

"Oh, come on," Hiccup whined. Ingrid slowly backed away as the dragon shifted its attention on Hiccup. Ingrid wished there was some way of helping but she knew Gobber wouldn't allow her this time.

The dragon became more angered and roared, spreading its wings apart to intimidate him further. When Gobber was about to step in, however, the most peculiar thing happened.

Out of nowhere, the dragon started backing away as Hiccup stood. They gave low growls but their heads wouldn't dare get close to the young Viking. "Back, back, back! Now don't you make me tell you again!" Hiccup scolded, hands outstretched to make them continue to step away. He cornered them back into the cage. "Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done!"

Then Hiccup casually closed the cage doors as if he had done so multiple times before. Ingrid stood slack jawed beside everyone who had a similar expression as her.

"Okay, so are we done? Cause I've got some things I need to... yep, I'll see you tomorrow!" Hiccup spoke and waved, bidding them goodbye as he left the academy. He left everyone watching with puzzled expressions.

That boy was becoming more confusing than Ingrid thought he already was.

The next lesson made Ingrid and everyone else confused, once again, because of Hiccup.

This time it was against the Bashful Willow. For this lesson, the young Vikings learned that dragons like the Willows can be extremely protective of their belongs, like their food. One fish tossed to whoever the unlucky person would be would have to keep it from the dragon. Also, Bashful Willows could lay their own purple spit mines. It wasn't so easy that you could avoid them, however, because Gobber literally had the whole arena, except for a small round space in the center, covered in purple slime. Whether or not your next step would be an explosive was the whole fun of it. Since dragons are also known to be mischievous beasts, they could play tricks on humans as well. Everyone but Hiccup was singed from the explosives.

That lesson ended with the Bashful Willow literally falling to Hiccup's feet in a daze. Vikings around the village started coming to the lessons to watch Hiccup for themselves as rumors spread about the chieftain's boy's new found ability against the beasts.

Scary enough, even the other teenagers started wanting to hang out with Hiccup more. He easily made an excuse to escape them though. There was never not a moment in which he wasn't surrounded by people except when he disappeared to go where ever he usually does. Ingrid came to the conclusion that he's training whenever he mysteriously disappeared. After all, who gets so good at dealing with dragons that quickly? In regards to Hiccup's sudden new popularity, it slightly bothered her since she didn't see him in the mornings anymore by himself. The teenagers started heading to the academy with Hiccup by waiting outside his house and constantly attempted to talk to him as if they were his new best friends.

In a rematch with the Deadly Nadder, Hiccup had it fall to the ground just seconds before Astrid could use her axe on it. For dinner in the Great Hall, it was never only Hiccup and Ingrid in a lonely table anymore.

In a match against the Terrible Terror, the little guy was much more threatening than he looked. Hiccup was able to make it step back into its cage just by intimidating it with his shield.

"Wow! He's better than you both ever were!" Tuffnut commented about Astrid and Ingrid. He was holding his nose after the Terror had jumped on him and bit it rather furiously. His comment must have hit Astrid hard, though, as she became more and more infuriated by the new Viking celebrity. Ingrid didn't mind but it didn't clear her worrying on her friend. Should she even be worried of Hiccup's new found popularity and his way with the dragons?

Her worrying worsened when she heard Astrid speaking to the other teens about how she found Hiccup last night in the blacksmith shop and seemed to be acting rather suspiciously. Astrid was definitely becoming increasingly frustrated by Hiccup, and knowing her, she might end up putting Hiccup in harm's way.

Aside from Hiccup's increasing popularity, all the Vikings on their journey to take out the dragon nest had come home. They all looked dejected in their return—the ships singed and busted. Ingrid was incredibly happy and met them at the docks to welcome them home.

"You're home!" Ingrid stated, running up to take her mother into a hug first. Freya grinned and hugged her daughter back. Bjarke dropped the items he was carrying off the ship to wrap his arms around Freya and Ingrid.

"It's good to finally be home! Even though we didn't even get to the nest in the first place," Bjarke chuckled then transitioned into a frown. The burly man was clearly disappointed by these turn of events. When they all separated Ingrid looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Well, one of us still have some stories to share from their recent days," Ingrid said in an encouraging voice, hinting at her dragon training.

"That's right! Oh you have to tell us all about it, girly!" Freya said and picked up her large axe at her side to lean it over her shoulder. "But first, we should have everyone get settled back in. I trust the guards did a good job with the village while the chieftain and the other Vikings were away?"

Ingrid was about to answer back when a group of Vikings that stayed in Berk ran up to Stoick and spoke of how his son has become a great Viking in the past days.

Bjarke raised a curious eyebrow at this and turned to Ingrid who had a small smirk on her face. "We certainly have a lot of catching up to do," he laughed and affectionately ruffled Ingrid's head. Freya and Bjarke soon took their leave after promising Ingrid they would meet her at the house later after helping the other Vikings.

Ingrid felt like passing the time by visiting the blacksmith shop to sharpen her sister's short sword. Well in actuality, it was more to see Hiccup, but the sword was equally as important. Looking down at the blade now made Ingrid's heart tug at the fond memories of sword fighting with her sister all throughout their childhood. It would have been her birthday a month from today, meaning she was only older than Ingrid by a month.

Ingrid didn't use the sword often since she preferred her bow and arrow but she hadn't had the blade sharpened in a while and thought it convenient to do so now while waiting for her parents to settle back in.

When she entered the blacksmith shop, Gobber wasn't present since he's with Stoick at the moment but Hiccup wasn't present either. Maybe he's catching up with his dad? Ingrid's attention was caught by all the weapons hung up on the walls. They were only meant for display so the weapons were cleaner than any that were wielded by Vikings. The metals were so shiny they reflected every single item in the blacksmith shop and Ingrid very clearly. Ingrid couldn't help leaning in to the reflection of the two sided axe to find her eyes staring back at her. She kept her hands and sword folded behind her back to keep from touching anything.

"Ingrid?" The voice made her jumped slightly, almost losing her grip on her sword behind her. She whipped her head back to find Hiccup stood at the entrance of the blacksmith shop with an amused expression and a raised eyebrow.

She cleared her throat and stepped away as a blush of embarrassment colored her cheeks. "Oh hi... I didn't see you there."

"So I noticed," Hiccup teased then approached her to look at the axe as well. "The other Berkians came home," he mentioned, not sounding all that happy that his father arrived.

Ingrid smiled at the thought of feeling relieved that her parents came home safe and sound and nodded. "My parents told me they didn't find the nest."

Hiccup looked at her and sighed in relief. "Thank the Gods-" he stopped himself and started stumbling over his words. "Since uh, they didn't go into their possible deaths and all..."

Ingrid chuckled and nodded again in agreement. "Yeah, definitely. Look on the bright side, though. Your dad must be so proud of you now that you know how to deal with a dragon," she gushed in an attempted to make him enthusiastic.

Hiccup seemed to have rolled his eyes for a split second and turned away from her to walk to the forge. "Oh yeah, I can't _wait_ for him to find out," Hiccup said with obvious sarcasm.

Ingrid gave him a puzzled look, tilting her head. "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't know, oh great young dragon slayer," Hiccup jeered, his eyes not even daring to meet hers.

Ingrid scoffed, not knowing what to say for a moment before stepping closer to him. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked, taken aback by his sudden attitude.

"I bet your parents must gloat to everyone about you..." he muttered with knitted eyebrows in sadness.

Ingrid deeply frowned and stared down to the floor between them. She didn't dare reply to that, afraid to make matters worse. After a minute of silence between them, Gobber had come in whistling a tune. "Ingrid! It's nice to see you here. Visiting Hiccup?"

Ingrid looked up at him and forced a smile then nodded. "Yeah... I was just leaving," she mumbled. Ingrid glanced at Hiccup who avoided her gaze and headed out of the blacksmith shop. Gobber watched her leave with confusion etched on his face then looked back at Hiccup with a frown.

Ingrid just went home in hopes that her parents were waiting already. They hadn't told her when they would be finished settling back in Berk. On the way, however, she couldn't help thinking on what Hiccup said to her back there. Of course, she didn't take what he said to heart since he was possibly only frustrated for some reason. Ingrid had always been aware the other kids would think differently of her for her "title" but the true tale behind it wasn't as glorious as everyone believed it was, Ingrid never believed herself fit for the name.

Especially as someone like her who wouldn't dare hurt a dragon or any living creature unless absolutely necessary.

"Girly! Just in time!" Freya greeted Ingrid in front of the doors to the Petersen home. She smiled and hurried inside with her. Bjarke came into the room from theirs and grinned at the girl as hello.

"So, tell us all about your dragon training," Bjarke said, sitting at their dining table to listen to his beloved daughter.

Ingrid sat at the table with Freya just behind and once she sat as well, the girl began with the first day. Ingrid had spilled everything that happened in these past days, even her possible new friendship with Hiccup. Bjarke grimaced at that but didn't retort when Freya nudged his arm with her elbow with a look to say "be quiet." Ingrid appreciated their acceptance and processed in speaking about how he was actually a good person who's misunderstood, even though Ingrid herself cannot understand him to save her life.

Freya sighed deeply and spoke, "At least your week has been rather eventful. And you actually fought dragons." She glanced up to Bjarke with a disappointed gaze.

"You didn't? What were those burnt and bite marks on your ships then?" Ingrid asked, remembering the horrible state the ships were in as they docked.

"Oh those were us running away like babies," Freya replied, flicking her wrist as if those marks were nothing important. Bjarke laughed at Freya's statement.

"We did run into a bit of a tight spot, but we got away with our lives," Bjarke said optimistically which Freya responded by rolling her eyes, clearly unsatisfied by that result.

The family talked some more about what they did in their time away from each other until Ingrid decided to head up to her room. It was then that she thought if it would be wise to ask her parents for advice on her situation with Hiccup. If she should ask him what he is doing and if it was even worth forming a friendship with Hiccup when he doesn't even seem to trust Ingrid. With a last glance to her parents, she went up to her room to prepare for the dragon training of the day that was delayed for the Vikings' return.

Her parents would most certainly attend the lesson along with all the other Vikings who went to watch Hiccup. And they were not disappointed by this lesson.

Against a rematch with the Gronckle was Hiccup and Astrid, coincidentally enough. The match would determine who would get the honor of killing a dragon in front of the whole village. Ingrid could almost smell the tension between the two teens as they hid behind the piece of wooden barrier. The Gronckle was hovering about, searching for either of them. Around the outside of the academy were much more Vikings than usual who cheered for the two, although Hiccup's name was much louder among them.

Ingrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut stood at the edge of the ring and watched from afar on which Viking would win. They all had their bets on Hiccup, of course, except for Ingrid who wanted no part of the betting.

Astrid seemed to have threatened Hiccup due to her angered expression before departing to another barrier as the dragon passed. Astrid followed suit behind the Gronckle, staying behind the protective barriers. It was heading in Hiccup's direction and Ingrid could swear Hiccup's hand reached out to the dragon before it fell on its side, tongue sliding out.

Everyone began cheering for Hiccup's victory and Astrid became infuriated, swinging her axe around and exclaiming a string of curses.

The chieftain allowed Elder Gothi to choose between the two on the winner before Astrid chopped Hiccup's head. Her axe was literally at his neck by now. Gobber's hand floated above Astrid and the elder shook her head, followed by "ohs" from the crowd. His hand floated above Hiccup's and Gothi nodded with a smile, Ingrid noticed Hiccup wincing at being picked. Hiccup gets to kill a dragon.

The other teens ran over to the winner and picked him up to sit over Fishleg's shoulder for all to see and cheer. Ingrid watched and stood at a distance as they took him out of the academy so the Vikings could congratulate him. Hiccup seemed overwhelmed in that moment but his father was incredibly proud of his son's achievements. Ingrid overheard the adults planning a party for Hiccup's first kill the next day and for not being the shame of Berk any longer.

In that moment, Ingrid felt glad she wasn't picked in the match with Hiccup or Astrid, afraid of being the one to slay a dragon once more. The thought of the moment she killed her first dragon made her insides whirl around, and to this day, it haunted her in her dreams. Never would Ingrid desire death upon any other living creature or being. Never would Ingrid want to be stained with blood again. Of course, she had every right to in that moment but bringing death to a dragon was way different than how the adults would often describe it. And there was no going back after your first kill.

Now it would be Hiccup's turn to slay himself a dragon and in all honesty, he may seem intelligent in taking down a dragon without so much as harming it, but he was still Hiccup. He's a scrawny boy who was more suited as Gobber's assistant in the blacksmith, but not a dragon slayer. Heck, not even Ingrid was deserving of being called a dragon slayer yet. Astrid, Snotlout, and maybe the twins were the definition of true fearsome Vikings. They would kill a dragon in a heartbeat and enjoy the glory that came with it.

Finally, after lessons were over with, Ingrid walked around the village with Bjarke at her side. He was nonsensically telling a story about the horrible tasting fish he ate during the trip to the dragon's nest. Ingrid only smiled and nodded but otherwise, didn't pay much attention. Her attention was caught by Hiccup, however, as he suspiciously sneaked out of his home with a basket and a different vest. It looked like he was heading outside the village. She raised an eyebrow at this but when she was about to disregard it, Ingrid saw Astrid heading the same way with her two sided axe.

Ingrid turned to her dad and began walking backwards in the direction the two teens ran in. "Yeah, interesting, I'm gonna have to leave. I forgot I had to do something," she interrupted him with a nervous smile.

Bjarke blinked in realization of what she said then slowly nodded. "Oh, okay. Just come back before dinner."

Ingrid grinned with a wave and ran off after Hiccup and Astrid. She wondered what Hiccup was doing and why Astrid would be following him as if he were doing something wrong. Maybe he was just training? Since he had an important event to look forward to the next day and all.

Into the forest, Ingrid began panicking, unsure where she was headed and why she even followed them in the first place. Thoughts of going back entered her mind but it was far too late when she was met with an axe to her throat. Ingrid gasped and stepped back with her hand in the air as a sign of peace.

Astrid scowled at the girl. "Why are you following me?" she demanded threateningly.

Ingrid stared wide eyed and agape at the blonde, unsure how to respond. When Astrid nudged her axe further into her throat, the sharp point of one side of the blade poking her throat. "I-I saw you following Hiccup out the village and wanted to help!" she stumbled over her words.

Astrid huffed and lowered her axe. "You shouldn't have come—I don't need your help."

Ingrid gulped, her hand reached for her throat for any mark left behind, which there weren't. So that must have been how Hiccup felt. Ingrid nervously glanced away from her as she thought of what to say next. She had to make Astrid leave.

Astrid, however, took her glancing as a sign and pulled her axe up. "Do you know where he went?"

Ingrid instinctively stepped back and chuckled nervously. "I thought you didn't need my help?" she questioned more than stated. Astrid growled, threateningly pointing her axe further toward her. "Okay, okay! I saw him go that way!" Ingrid pointed in a random direction.

Astrid furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the girl for a moment, blue eyes clashing with each other. "If you're lying to me, Hiccup won't be the only one who will have to watch their backs at night," she threatened then sprinted off in the direction.

Ingrid took a sharp intake of breath, pale as a ghost after the confrontation. Astrid was as scary as a dragon. She then took off straight ahead to where Hiccup went, hopefully. She only took this path because it was familiar to her. As younger kids, Ingrid and her sister had found this place after her mother and her sister had an argument. Her sister claimed she was running away which was never true since she would come back the next day and really, the island isn't so substantial that one could easily run away and never be found. Berk was in the middle of the sea too. But it was a spacious sunken area with a pond and everything. The place was quite tranquil, so the girls would often stay there when they needed to get away or just be in each other's company.

Ingrid hopped over fallen branches and ran around rocks until she found the opening in the ground to the cove. She heard Hiccup's voice faintly and she crept against the wall just before the crevice's entrance. She saw Hiccup's back facing her as he fiddled with the basket and his strange looking vest. He kept mentioning "we" and how they were leaving Berk together. Ingrid furrowed her eyebrows as she listened, wondering who would be here with Hiccup. Fishlegs, maybe?

Ingrid decided to take a closer look and carefully peeked around the wall to search around the area. The pond was still there, reflecting the sun set. There were more tree roots snaking down the walls than she remembered. Trees and rocks were scattered about the area as well.

There was no sign of any other person, though and she became extra suspicious. Should she come out and reveal her presence to Hiccup and his partner? Ingrid bit her bottom lip in thought and crept through the crevice, staying out of Hiccup's line of sight. When Hiccup looked up, he searched around the direction he was facing. "Toothless? Where are ya, bud?"

Ingrid tilted her head in puzzlement at what he just said and in her peripheral vision, she saw a black figure appearing. When she turned, Ingrid screamed and fell back with her eyes meeting the big, green, and murderous eyes of a Night Fury. It snarled as it crouched down, ready to pounce if she so much as moved a muscle.

Ingrid shook with fear, her eyes wide at the creature before her. She had never seen a Night Fury up close like this. There were only the rare times when she could notice it in the sky during a raid but never made out its figure.

"Toothless, no!" Hiccup stood in between the dragon and Ingrid. His hands were out stretched to keep the beast from coming closer. Between Ingrid's semi heart attack and her immense confusion of Hiccup, she nearly fainted.

"She's a friend, it's okay!" Hiccup assured the dragon and it at least stepped back to allow the girl to stand. Ingrid swiftly stood, almost tripping in the process and stepped as far away as she could manage while staying close to Hiccup.

He turned to face her, having to push back the dragon as it tried to advance toward her. "You just scared him," he said as if he didn't notice Ingrid almost faint.

"H-Him?" Ingrid stumbled, still in fear of the dragon. Every time it moved, she took another step backwards.

So the son of Stoick the Vast has befriended the very thing Vikings have been fighting against for ages. Perfect.


	5. A Ride in the Clouds

_Thank you to all the new favorites and followers! I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and prepare for my personal favorite chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Ride in the Clouds**

Ingrid shook with fear, her eyes wide at the creature before her. She had never seen a Night Fury up close like this. There were only the rare times when she could notice it in the sky during a raid but never made out its figure.

"Toothless, no!" Hiccup stood in between the dragon and Ingrid. His hands were out stretched to keep the beast from coming closer. Between Ingrid's semi heart attack and her immense confusion of Hiccup, she nearly fainted.

"She's a friend, it's okay!" Hiccup assured the dragon and it at least stepped back to allow the girl to stand. Ingrid swiftly stood, almost tripping in the process and stepped as far away as she could manage while staying close to Hiccup.

He turned to face her, having to push back the dragon as it tried to advance toward her. "You just scared him," he said as if he didn't notice Ingrid almost faint.

"H-Him?" Ingrid stumbled, still in fear of the dragon. Every time it moved, she took another step backwards.

So Hiccup has a dragon friend now. A Night Fury, no less. Perfect.

Hiccup smiled nervously and gestured between the dragon and Ingrid. "Ingrid, Toothless. Toothless, Ingrid." "Toothless" did not agree with Ingrid's presence, growling and barring its teeth at her.

Ingrid closed and reopened her mouth several times. She looked between the Night Fury and Hiccup until she slowly backed away. Ingrid would just run to the village and pretend this never happened. She did not want to get caught up in whatever Hiccup was doing. As cowardly as she seemed at the moment, she was not looking forward to the consequences if Hiccup's father found out about this. Ingrid didn't even _know_ what they would be. The girl turned and dashed away, heading toward the crevice without a word or a peek over her shoulder.

Ingrid was surprised that she had made it so far away from the cove, thinking Hiccup would have caught up to her and stopped her. As she was hopping over a large log, her feet didn't make the ground, instead she was now flying with her arms gripped into the Night Fury's hands. Ingrid screamed in surprise as she watched the land below her becoming farther and farther away. "Oh Hods! This isn't happening! This can't be happening!"

Ingrid continued screeching until Hiccup had dropped her over a very tall tree. She grabbed onto a branch for dear life as the dragon settled on the top of the tree, its weight bending the thin tree down.

The girl breathed deeply and rapidly as her legs dangled in the air. Her hands were the only thing keeping her from falling to her death and it was not a nice sensation in the pit of her stomach. "Hiccup! Please, get me down! Now! This isn't a very enjoyable feeling from down here!" she whined in anger.

"You have to give me a chance to explain!" Hiccup tried calming Ingrid down from his spot on the Night Fury who looked the least bit interested. Ingrid stared at him for a moment before having to readjust her grip on the branch. Ingrid's palms were becoming sweat and she felts splinters sticking into the skin of her wrist.

"Just get me down from here!" Ingrid pleaded, glancing down and immediately regretting it.

"I'll show you then. Please, Ingrid." Hiccup gently offered, his hand outstretched to her. Ingrid shakily breathed in air and pulled herself up the branch with a grunt. When she was crouched over the branch, she slowly reached out to Hiccup's hand only for the dragon to growl at her in warning. Ingrid pulled her hand and back for a moment, glancing up at Hiccup. He smiled encouragingly and she glared at him before taking his hand, pulling herself carefully on top of Toothless. When Hiccup looked back at her, she nodded to indicate that she was ready.

"Toothless, down. Gently," he said, patting the neck of the Night Fury. Toothless suddenly spread his wings apart to get ready for taking off. "See? Nothing to be afraid of." Ingrid wasn't so convinced and eyed Hiccup for a moment at his statement. He smiled and in the next second, both Hiccup and Ingrid were screaming.

Toothless had taken a rather sharp take off, flying straight upwards with such speed that Ingrid could feel herself hovering from Hiccup's saddle. She quickly clasped on to Hiccup's middle, being the most secure thing to hang on to.

"Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon!" Hiccup scolded Toothless when he had stopped flying upward, now flying straight but still very fast. They flew over the sea now and Ingrid would have found it amazing as it reflected the setting sun if she wasn't focusing on possibly falling off the dragon. Hiccup laughed nervously. "He's not usually like this. Oh, no." The next they knew, Toothless let himself fall, upside down with Ingrid screeching. Thankfully, Toothless took off just as they touched the waters below and purposefully flew horribly to scare Ingrid who didn't let go of Hiccup and was probably squeezing the life out of him.

"Toothless, what are you doing? We need her to like us!" Hiccup shouted desperately. Toothless flew upward into the sky again and began spinning, making Ingrid scream again. "And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile," Hiccup blankly stated. Toothless then let himself fall, still spinning.

Ingrid could feel the water from her eyes being whipped away into the wind and she shut her eyes tight, her heart beat accelerating. "Okay, okay! Please stop! I wasn't planning on telling anyone! I won't tell anyone! I'll give you a chance!" There was suddenly a soft wind whipping her hair back and she didn't feel the spinning or Toothless sharply flying up or down compared to before with the dragon chaotically flying everywhere.

Ingrid carefully opened her eyes and found herself in between salmon colored clouds. They flew steadily in the air and Ingrid was able to properly sit up, holding on to Hiccup's shoulders instead. Her eyes drifted everywhere to take in the sudden different scene before her. She grinned and held her hand up when they came close to a cloud above their heads. She giddily chuckled as her hand felt fog. The clouds had an unexpected feeling to them. Ingrid always thought they would feel like water or fluff. Like they felt more tangible.

"I bet you never expected to be riding a dragon in your life," Hiccup teased with a prideful smirk.

Ingrid smiled sadly at him, her eyes drifting away from the clouds to meet his eyes. "I never expected a lot of things to happen in regard to dragons." She glanced down to Toothless, referring to her slaying a dragon.

Hiccup realized this a minute later and smiled sadly back. "Do you, uh, mind telling me what happened?" he asked her gently, facing forward instead of at her in case she would become uncomfortable.

Ingrid stared at the back of his head, watching his hair flying back in the breeze. She sighed softly and looked at the passing clouds. It was such a peaceful moment, and obviously, no one would be listening in right now except for Hiccup and Toothless but she couldn't be so obvious in front of the dragon.

After today though, she felt like she had gained more trust in Hiccup. So she decided to say it. It might be good to speak of it to someone else, anyway. She had spoken about it to his father, Chief Stoick, the day it happened so the fact that Hiccup didn't even know meant the chieftain was a trustworthy man who she could rely on.

"Remember two years ago, in that raid? The big one?" Ingrid started, staring off into the clouds.

Hiccup nodded and said, "My dad was stressing so much about it. People were apparently even captured by dragons." Ingrid noticed Toothless' ears seemed to have perk up slightly at this but it could have simply been the wind whipping them back.

"My sister, Agatha, was one of them," Ingrid answered with a vacant expression, remembering back to that day and seeing so much fire that the smoke almost drowned her then. Hiccup was silent about this and let her continue. "And my parents—my _real_ parents—were killed by... you know," she muttered with great hesitance, silently hoping Hiccup wouldn't pick up on that. Hiccup took a peek over his shoulder to look at her with a long face.

"So it all comes back to _that_ dragon. A Whispering Death." Ingrid shook her head as she took a shaky inhale of breath and said, "It was wrong of me but I did it to a captured one. No way was I going to be able to deal with one that moved. So I did it on one that was already restrained and captured. I was so angry, I didn't realize what I did until the next day."

Ingrid simply shrugged, more than mentally moved on from those event. Perhaps not emotionally, though. "I went into that as Ingrid Grímsdóttir and came out as Ingrid Petersen." Ingrid smiled slightly at the thought of her adoptive parents and continued, "Not as bad as I thought it would be, really."

Hiccup smiled at her expression, happy that she was grateful for her new parents. Mr. and Mrs. Petersen always seemed like a merry and righteous pair. Due to Ingrid's past, she needed people like them in her life after that tragic incident.

Hiccup's eyes glanced forward for a moment then glanced back at her as his mind was in a debate. He took in a deep breath and said, "My mom disappeared when I was a baby. I've never met her."

Ingrid met his eyes, slightly stunned that he would share his own back story with her. Her eyes then softened and she smiled sadly. "I'm sure she had her reason," Ingrid gently reassured.

Hiccup shrugged, looking forward. They heard Toothless project a gentle growl from his throat like he was also attempting to comfort Hiccup. Hiccup stroked his neck with a small smile as thanks.

"You know, your sister could still be alive. I've interacted with other dragons too—they're not as ruthless as we think they are," Hiccup told her.

Ingrid looked up with a raised eyebrow. "You think so?" she questioned then looked down below them to find even more clouds. "I use to think the same thing too but thought it was silly to trust in false hope. Maybe, though." She pulled a strand of hair out of the way of her face and sighed through her nose. "Next month would have been Agatha's birthday."

"Yours was a few weeks ago, right?" Hiccup asked. Ingrid nodded with a small smile in appreciation that he remembered her birthday. A bit too late really, but he knew. "Well, consider this a late birthday present." He gestured around them.

Ingrid laughed and answered, "Consider it accepted." She nodded gratefully at this present. The wait was totally worth it, for sure. Hiccup laughed with her and Toothless attempted to mimic their laughing, projecting a sound from his throat that sounded like a seal.

It had felt like a lifetime as they simply sailed through the clouds on the Night Fury. Ingrid hadn't once thought about her Viking morals as her hand reached out again to feel the puff of fog above her.

Soon, the sun was replaced by the moon and with it, the clouds transitioned into sapphire. With the night, however, also came an even greater sight. The Northern Lights spread across the onyx sky and danced with its array of colors. Ingrid gasped slightly and tugged at Hiccup's shirt from the back as if he hadn't noticed the beautiful lights already.

Hiccup was enjoying his time as much as Ingrid was, always in awe of the sights in the sky that he wouldn't be able to see otherwise from the ground on Berk. Occasionally his eyes drifted back to see Ingrid in awe of the sight before her. Her eyes had an amber inner ring around her pupil while the rest of her iris was a light blue color that easily reflected the rainbow lights above. Her long half braided black hair that danced behind her in the wind also shined more so than he had ever taken the time to notice before. For a moment, Hiccup was convinced that he was looking at one of those ancient pieces of art with some deep meaning behind that people take years to decipher. Even though no one understands it, it's too breathtaking not to continue looking at.

And he thought Astrid was beautiful.

They flew over the clouds ahead and found their small island of Berk down below. The lights from the flames in the village made it more enchanting looking. It was quite a sight that made Ingrid and Hiccup find Berk actually beautiful from this whole new perspective. Toothless glanced back at the pair with what looked like a smile as to say, "This is your home!"

Ingrid contently smiled and gently leaned into Hiccup's back with her hands still held onto his shoulders. Hiccup noticed this and couldn't hold back his pleased smile, keeping his eyes on Berk. Toothless swooped in closer until he reached just above the waters and flew between the stone statues that held braziers until he flew back up, distancing them from the village.

"I have to admit, this is pretty cool. It's amazing," Ingrid voiced then looked down to Toothless. "He's amazing." She gently patted the dragon's neck and this time, Toothless didn't respond viciously. She noticed his pupils weren't the murderous dragon slits that she became familiar with, but they were more round and less intimidating. The dragon was actually quite cute.

"What are you going to do for the final exam? Tomorrow, you're gonna have to kill a..." Ingrid stated and her eyebrow rose to help indicate the last word that shouldn't be spoken in front of Toothless in that sentence.

"Don't remind me," Hiccup dejectedly said with a sigh. Instantly, Toothless made a sharp turn downward, gaining speed. Ingrid gasped, her hands tightening on his shoulders. "Toothless, what's happening? What is it?" The dragon kept swaying side to side as if attempting to avoid something until beside them appeared a Monstrous Nightmare from the clouds.

Ingrid went agape, watching it fly with a sheep in its claws.

"Get down," Hiccup ordered, leaning down onto Toothless to hide. Ingrid obeyed and leaned forward onto Hiccup. Toothless succeeded in flying away until he flew in between two other dragons with animals in their claws.

Ingrid was suddenly afraid again at the sight of so many dragons. She couldn't help thinking that all of these might be just as friendly as Toothless if she gave them a chance. All that was heard for miles were the sounds of dragons, roaring. She looked around them as all types of beasts appeared from the clouds. It was a whole herd of them and they were right in the middle.

"What's going on?" Ingrid whispered.

"I don't know," Hiccup responded. "Toothless, you gotta get us out of here, bud." He placed a hand over the Night Fury's head only to have it shook off by him. Toothless was clearly just as worried as both Vikings. Ingrid curiously observed the dragons around them, noticing they each held an animal in their clasp.

"It looks like they're hauling in their kill," Hiccup speculated, furrowing his eyebrows.

Ingrid gulped with a grimace on her face. Instantly though, Toothless made a sharp turn downward with the rest of the herd of dragons then flew around tall rocks that sprang up from the water. The thick fog made it difficult to see anything until streams of lava appeared in the distance and a volcano finally came into view. Ingrid stared up at the rocky mountain before them that was most likely filled with lava.

"Could this be their home?" Ingrid muttered under her breath.

Hiccup shook his head vaguely, unsure of the answer himself. Toothless entered through an immense crevice in the side of the volcano along with the other dragons. Ingrid and Hiccup both screamed in fear of entering the unknown cavern. It was dark for a short time until the end of the tunnel illuminated a red glow from deep inside.

Ingrid stared in awe at what lied inside. Below them was a pit that was impossible to judge how deep it was and what resided inside. Dragons lined up to toss their food into the whole. This place was like a pile of gold for a Viking.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this," Hiccup said. Ingrid nodded in agreement, knowing her own parents would be very much interested in this place. Toothless turned to leave the line and hid behind a boulder wall on an extended rock from the side of the volcano.

"It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole," Hiccup sarcastically commented.

Ingrid shook her head and said, "They're not eating any of it. Where is it all going?"

Lastly when it seemed like all the dragons had thrown their food down the pit and lined up around the sides of the volcano, a Gronckle came flying in. As it stayed hovering over the hole, it threw up a small fish and scratched the back of its ear with its hind leg. The dragon paused for a moment as a faint roar came from deep in the foggy pit.

Ingrid and Hiccup stared at the scene with anticipation to what was down there. Was it more dragons? Were they feeding them?

Just then, a creature emerged from the pit, so big Ingrid couldn't tell if it would be considered a dragon or a monster of which they have never seen before. Its countless teeth were each razor sharp, the bottom longer than its top set of teeth. Its six eyes were terrifying looking as its mouth encased the Gronckle inside and all the other dragons stepped back as if in shame for disrespecting the beast.

Ingrid's breath escaped from her lungs as she went agape at the sight. "Gods..." she breathed, remembering to suck in air. "What...?" The girl felt herself shaking behind Hiccup. The dragons sank back into the pit only to peek back out with a growl, as if suspicious of its surroundings.

"Alright, bud, we got to get out of here... now!" Hiccup told Toothless and just when the large beast noticed them, they had flown up and through the top of the volcano. It was just seconds before being eaten by the big one. Every dragon that was in there had become alarm of the danger and fled the same away as Toothless. They looked like a storm in that small gap.

Ingrid looked back to the volcano where the faint sounds of a variety of roars sounded. "What. Was. That?!" she exclaimed, turning forward to Hiccup. He had furrowed eyebrows in contemplation. "I-It was like the queen of the dragons or something," Ingrid inquired.

"The dragons were all feeding their king," Hiccup added in a mutter. "We just went into a dragon's nest!" he realized suddenly, eyes widening. Toothless roared as if to say that Hiccup was correct. They were flying back to the cove since it was already late and it's better to avoid the skies for now.

"That's what the adults sailed to find?" she questioned and then muttered in realization, "They would have been killed if they had found it..."

"Then it's a good thing they didn't. I've never heard of a dragon _that_ big." Hiccup shook his head in denial of what he just saw. That dragon even ate other dragons. Besides the Scauldron, it was unheard of for any other dragons to eat each other.

As the cove came into view, Ingrid felt a sense of security again at the familiar area. Toothless landed on the ground and Ingrid's legs felt like jelly as she dismounted Toothless and the world was spinning slightly. "Do you think we should tell your dad this? He might need to know that a queen dragon is our new neighbor," Ingrid suggested.

"No! Not, yet. They'll kill Toothless," Hiccup objected, stepping in front of Ingrid to keep her from telling. "We have to think this through carefully."

"Hiccup, I understand that you want to make a change between dragons and Vikings but this could be a really risky idea to just leave it at that," Ingrid gently said, shaking her head at his suggestion.

"I am not leaving it at that. I'm not sacrificing Toothless so then my dad could run off like a madman to his death with the whole of Berk behind him just for _glory_ or _honor_ just because he didn't want to listen to his reject of a son!" Hiccup's voice slowly rose with frustration, using his hands to gesture his every word in emphasize.

Ingrid only avoided his eyes as she realized that he was very upset by all this. Toothless, who was drinking water by the pond, stopped to watch Hiccup in curiosity. When Hiccup finished and took a deep breath, Ingrid nodded in understanding.

"What do we do then?" Ingrid softly asked. The pond reflected the moon and lit the area, making the place much more enchanting in the darkness.

Hiccup sighed and turned his back to her. "Just give me until tomorrow, I'll figure something out."

"You won't be needing help?" Ingrid stepped closer and tilted her head to get a better look at his face.

Hiccup glanced at her with a smile. "Will that add to the list of things I owe you for?" he joked.

Ingrid chuckled and shook her head then joked back, "This could be a free pass, if you'd like."

"No, it's fine. I think I should do things by myself for a change," Hiccup replied with a shrug. "And hopefully succeed for once."

Ingrid smiled and nodded. She glanced around the grass beneath them in a nervous fashion. "Thanks for today. It was great, really."

Hiccup smiled back, watching her nervous state. "Yeah, it was fun. Thanks for agreeing to not tell my dad about Toothless."

"Well I wouldn't want another dragon to be killed because of me," Ingrid sadly spoke this. As she was about to turn around and leave, she remembered something and turned. "By the way, you might have to sleep with your eyes open..." When Hiccup only responded with a puzzled expression, Ingrid chuckled. "I may have led Astrid to the wrong direction earlier when she tried following you here."

Hiccup's eyes widened in fear. "Seriously?" He groaned and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I knew she was on to me."

"So yeah, be careful tonight," Ingrid said and was about to leave when she decided to be bold and step closer to Hiccup, leaning up to plant a kiss on his cheek. "T-Thanks again." Ingrid looked to Toothless and waved goodbye to him as well. That's when she finally headed out of the cove and to the village. Hiccup was left with a surprised expression that turned into a pleasant one. Toothless rolled his eyes and huffed, leaning down to continue sipping at the cold water of the pond.


	6. Tensions Arise

_Thanks to the new favorites and followers and to the reviewers who encourage me to continue the story!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Tensions Arise**

Ingrid gently closed the door behind her as to not cause any noise. When she succeeded, she turned with a sigh of relief and jumped from surprise at the sight of her parents. Freya and Bjarke stood with arms crossed over their chest. Freya looked the most mad as Bjarke only shook his head at Ingrid.

"So... how was dinner?" Ingrid innocently asked with a toothy nervous grin.

"I wouldn't remember, considering we ate dinner hours ago," Freya retorted with a clam voice. Ingrid has always been more terrified of her mother than her father. Her father was the more passive parent of the two.

"Oh, that's a shame," Ingrid said in an upset voice. "Well, night!" she exclaimed and hurried towards her room only to have Bjarke step in the way.

He shrugged and said, "Sorry, Grid. The missus is the one in charge around here." Ingrid huffed and turned to Freya.

"I'm sorry I skipped dinner. Is it really such a big deal anyway?" she carefully asked, hoping she wouldn't say anything to make her mother more upset at her.

"Considering you ditched your father to run off after your friend outside the village and disappear for the whole day—yes, it is," Freya scolded, leaning forward to emphasize.

Ingrid shifted her weight between both legs uncomfortably and glanced to her dad with a frown. He only furrowed his eyebrows at her. "You and Astrid weren't all that sneaky," Bjarke simply answered, shrugging.

"I'm sorry—I should have told you but..."

"Where did you even go? What were you doing that made you forget about the fact that we were waiting to eat with you?" Freya asked impatiently.

"I didn't forget, I just didn't notice time slipping by so fast." Ingrid shrugged, unsure what to answer. "I was practicing archery!" she suddenly added.

"So you were training?" Freya asked and her eyes met with Bjarke's for a moment as if the two communicated telepathically.

"Yeah. Hiccup already won so we thought to get better and practice more," Ingrid said. "You know how Astrid is."

Freya sighed and loosened her arms, letting them fall to her sides. "Girly, I know we aren't the people who raised you but at least give us some credit." She got closer to Ingrid and leaned down a bit to look at her in the eyes. "We thought you got lost in the woods or something." She chuckled a bit at the statement, as if she thought it was a silly excuse to worry.

Ingrid smiled a little and nodded. "It's fine. I should have told dad anyway." Ingrid looked up at Bjarke with an apologetic look. He returned it with a smile and approached her to ruffle her hair as he usually does.

"The man would have thought you were still lost anyway," Freya joked, sending Bjarke a smirk.

Bjarke laughed and replied, "That's why I have you, isn't it? I need _someone_ to set me straight." He sneaked beside Freya and smacked her behind, making Ingrid awkwardly look away. Freya heartily laughed and pushed her husband away.

"Well, I'm gonna head to bed, then," Ingrid said loudly to catch their attention as they started giggling and whispering among each other.

"Oh, yes. Before you go, girly, we saved your dinner in the kitchen," Freya said and they both departed to their room. Ingrid rolled her eyes playfully and went to get her food in the kitchen before departing to her own room. The day after would be Hiccup's final exam where he gets to kill a dragon. Hopefully he found out what to do about that and the dragon's nest by then.

* * *

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!"

Vikings from all of Berk surrounded the academy as if it was the biggest event of the century. In a way it was but Ingrid wouldn't be in charge of that. Hiccup would be. She hadn't seen him all morning until now, only Hiccup was stood at that gates into the ring and Ingrid was fidgeting beside her parents. They had asked her what was wrong but she reassured them that she couldn't wait to see the match.

The other teens greeted them except for Astrid, who punched her fist against her palm in a threatening manner, making Ingrid even more nervous. Stoick the Vast stood at the stage just in front of the ring to begin the match with a speech. Ingrid blocked most of it out, only hoping Hiccup wouldn't be harmed. The chieftain spoke of how proud he is of his son, Hiccup, and explained in length how he never expected him to become such a great Viking.

She started thinking back when she first met Hiccup when they were simply young kids along with the other teen Vikings. Stoick would often encourage the other parents to have them hang out with each other, yet the other parents slowly stopped inviting Stoick's son to birthday parties or other events for the children. Ingrid's parents had done the same, thinking the child so weak and fragile would not become a great Viking. The kids like Snotlout and Astrid didn't think Hiccup fit enough to be their friend either. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were barely ever allowed to go near the other kids due to the twins starting a fight or stealing the other kids' toys. It was only Fishlegs and Ingrid who were kind enough to insist with their parents to continue playing with Hiccup.

Before long when they were old enough to decide who to hang out with, Hiccup was never seen with them and if he did, he would always be trying to get Astrid's attention which she never returned. Ingrid would usually just be the quiet one, leaving without a moment's notice out of boredom or simply knowing she didn't belong. Until it was time for dragon training.

"Today, he becomes one of us!" Stoick's voice echoed inside the academy as Ingrid decided it was time to approach Hiccup before he went off to face the dragon.

"Be careful with that dragon," Ingrid spoke behind Hiccup.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about," Hiccup replied, watching his father take a seat on a grand stone chair before the ring.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Ingrid asked, twirling a long strand of her black hair with a worried expression.

"Put an end to this. I have to try." Hiccup stared at the ground in contemplation before her turned to look at Ingrid. "Ingrid, if something goes wrong, just make sure they don't find Toothless."

Ingrid almost winced at his words before she smiled at him in reassurance and nodded. "You have my word. Just don't give me the reason to do it, okay?" she gently said.

When Hiccup was about to answer to that, Gobber appeared with an encouraging look. "It's time, Hiccup. Knock em' dead," Gobber ironically stated, gesturing back to the ring. Ingrid watched Hiccup walk into the ring, placing his Viking helmet over his head.

"Don't worry about the lad, Ingrid. If he has knocked a dragon on its belly the past lessons—he could do it again," Gobber told Ingrid as he walked passed her. Ingrid didn't answer him back, only watching the boy taking up arms to prepare. She stayed in front of the now closed gate of the ring to watch. Ingrid could see her parents on the outside of the academy and she forced a smile to them when Bjarke waved at her. They didn't have an idea of what was truly happening.

Cheers from the Vikings were endless until it became dead silent when he said he was ready. Everyone watched as Gobber pulled the log that held the steel doors barred and in the next second, they were burst open by a Monstrous Nightmare enveloped in flames. The steel doors easily melted in the dragon's lava.

Ingrid took a step back from the gates as the Nightmare climbed around the ring on the walls and even shot a ball of fire outside. The flames luckily died down, revealing its fearsome red scales and wings. It stood before Hiccup, recognizing him as its challenger.

Hiccup began backing away slowly as it snarled and walked just within reach of him. What made everyone begin to question Hiccup was how he dropped his shield and dagger onto the floor along with his Viking helmet. "I'm not one of them."

Ingrid watched as all the Berkians looked disgusted and in horror at Hiccup's action. Those helmets were the symbol of a Viking and Hiccup just threw his onto the ground without any hesitance.

"Stop the fight," the chieftain ordered, getting up from his seat.

"No!" Hiccup shouted back. "I need you all to see this." He held out his hand gently and the dragon sniffed his hand, still alert by his gesture. "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." Ingrid's eyes widened as the Monstrous Nightmare stopped growling and leaned forward with its snout to Hiccup's hand.

"I said, stop the fight!" Stoick screamed, smashing his hammer against the beam of the ring that separated them from inside.

The noise alarmed the Nightmare again, its eyes widening in hostility again. Hiccup managed to respond on time before it chomped his hand. Hiccup ran away and succeeded in out running its stream of lava that came from its mouth. The dragon chased after the boy who abandoned his weapons already.

Ingrid gasped, covering her mouth and backing away from the gates. "Hiccup!" Ingrid shouted. She acted quickly and used the axe that was a display on the wall, using it as leverage to open the gates just enough for her to squeeze through underneath.

The dragon continued attempting to roast the boy only to have him dodge it.

"Ingrid, no!" Freya and Bjarke shouted from outside the ring in worrisome, seeing their daughter suddenly in the ring with Hiccup and the dragon.

Ingrid remembered a few lessons ago, one of the first where she had saved Hiccup by throwing a shield at the dragon and so, she did just that again. Ingrid took a nearby mace from the broken down weapon rack and launched it at the dragon with all her might.

The Monstrous Nightmare flung its head back from the impact of the mace growled, taking notice of Ingrid. It stopped chasing Hiccup and ran after the girl who gasped and began running, not expecting for it to start chasing her.

"This way!" Stoick screamed from the now open gate of the ring. Ingrid less than gracefully skidded to a stop and ran to the exit, just missing the dragon's lava stream. Ingrid made it safely at Stoick's side. Hiccup ran right behind her, only to be have to run back away from the gate after the dragon fired lava in his path. "Hiccup!" Ingrid shouted, attempting to run to his side only for Stoick to hold her back protectively.

The beast made sure not to let him get away this time as it climbed on the wall and pounced onto Hiccup, its claws pinning the boy to the ground. The Monstrous Nightmare snarled as it leaned in to finally finish Hiccup. In a flash, the steel beams of the ring exploded on one side and a ring of purple energy emitted from it. The explosion caused smoke to arise in the ring, covering Hiccup and the dragon.

Ingrid's heart skipped a beat at the thought of who it could have been that entered in such a way when Hiccup was pinned down.

"Son!?" Stoick shouted, squinting to find something in the smoke. Ingrid also watched until came two figures that were thrown outside the smoke.

The Monstrous Nightmare and Toothless were wrestling each other. Toothless was pinned down being the smaller dragon until he kicked the Nightmare away from him. The smoke by then was cleared from the ring and Toothless stood in front of Hiccup protectively. The dragon attempted to walk around Toothless but it stepped away each time when he stood in front, blocking the way to Hiccup.

"A Night Fury...?" Stoick muttered, loud enough for Ingrid to hear and she became alert by this. Unsure of what he will make of Hiccup and Toothless. The dragon was protecting his son. It was enough for him, right?

The Nightmare had enough and scurried away in fear of the Night Fury. It wasn't the end of that battle, however, as Vikings from outside the ring climbed in to with weapons to approach Toothless. Hiccup insisted for Toothless to fly away but for some reason that Ingrid didn't know, he stayed by the young Viking's side.

The chief grabbed his own weapon and ran to the Night Fury as well. "Stoick, no!" Ingrid yelled after him.

"Dad, he won't hurt you!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless only ran toward Stoick as well, both running head to head at each other until Vikings surrounded Toothless. "No, don't! You're only making it worse!" He used his tail to whip them away and then he launched himself onto Stoick, pinning the man down.

"Toothless, don't!" Ingrid screamed along with Hiccup. Toothless remained stubborn though and snarled at Hiccup's father then prepared to fire a plasma blast at him. His mouth opened wide, purple glow emitting from the back of his throat over Hiccup's father. Stoick the Vast only faced his incoming death with bravery and glowered at the Night Fury.

"No, NO!" Hiccup screeched in a drawl, getting the Night Fury's attention, at last. Toothless immediately closed his mouth and turned toward Hiccup with a whimper of apology before he was smacked across the head by another Viking. A dazed Toothless was soon the one pinned down by the Vikings.

Ingrid hurried to Hiccup's side as he tried to approach them, reaching out a hand. "No, no! Please just don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him..." Hiccup pleaded desperately as Ingrid held him back with her arms wrapped around him. The Vikings held Toothless' snout closed and held his body down. Ingrid frowned deeply as she watched the Night Fury's green eyes meet Hiccup and her's before he closed his eyes in defeat.

Stoick stumbled to stand and with a scowl, he said, "Put it with the others."

"Toothless..." Hiccup mumbled with a dejected and hurt expression. He gave up on trying to struggle out of Ingrid's arm and practically slumped in her arms.

"They won't hurt him, Hiccup," Ingrid silently reassured him, not really knowing if that was true or not, however, it was most likely not true at all.

When Ingrid finally released him, the Vikings had carried Toothless off to cage him and caged the Monstrous Nightmare back in its own cage. All the Vikings that were watching have deserted the academy. Stoick was enraged still and couldn't wait to talk to Hiccup after finishing his orders on where to keep the Night Fury until he figured out what to do with it.

Hiccup seemed incredibly depressed as he waited for his father. Ingrid insisted to her parents that she wouldn't leave Hiccup until Stoick had taken him, knowing he needed someone on his side with him now.

"Why does he never listen?" Hiccup asked himself in frustration. "Whenever I try to tell him something, he waves it off as if it was a menial thing. I bet if it was someone in the village, he would drop everything to listen to them." He weakly kicked a stone away from him, as if it would release all his anger that way.

"I'm sure he doesn't do it on purpose, Hiccup. He's a chief and is always busy," Ingrid said in an attempt to help the situation, shrugging. "Besides, I feel like dropping everything and listening would be the _last_ thing he would do for Mildew, of all people," she joked with a gentle chuckle. The old man always came to Stoick with a complaint and it was very clear the chief wasn't very fond of him, as much as he tries to satisfy him.

Hiccup gave a small smile humorously at that and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna figure this out. I am not letting him hurt Toothless or anymore dragons," he courageously said. It was something that brought a smile to Ingrid's face. He felt so strongly about this. She has never seen him act so bravely about anything in the years she has sort of known Hiccup. Especially against his father who would always lecture him or speak badly of him to other villagers as if he was the shame of Berk. Some people truly do consider him that, anyway.

"If you try hard enough, maybe he _will_ finally listen. You're his only son and an incredible one at that. Be as stubborn as he is and don't give up on getting his attention," Ingrid encouraged him further, placing a comforting hand over his shoulder. He looked up to her and gave her a face that contained numerous expressions like appreciation, gratitude, hopefulness, and she smiled back as if her causing such feelings in him was nothing. They were interrupted by Stoick's shadow looming over them.

"Let's go, son. You should head home too, Ingrid," his hard voice ordered. Ingrid shyly nodded, avoiding the man's cold eyes and slipped away from Hiccup to allow the chief to take his son away.

Now her worries were in what her parents would say. When she looked up the ring to the outside, Ingrid saw them stood there with unhappy expressions. She hoped the conversation would go as smoothly as last night's. She knew Hiccup's conversation with his father wouldn't, anyway.

"Ingrid Petersen, what have you gotten yourself into?" Freya asked in a way only mothers could do to make their children feel horrible. They were back at the house, already. The way back seemed very tense as the trio didn't speak the whole time and Ingrid felt them drill holes in the back of her head with their eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ingrid naively questioned, playing with the strands of her hair as distraction and a way to make her look more innocent.

"You know what I mean. You running out to help the chief's son and nearly dying for him!" Freya crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg. "Are you and Hiccup...?" Bjarke now paid more attention, staring up from picking at the dirt under his nails.

Ingrid felt heat rush from her neck to the rest of her face. "W-What? No! No! We're just friends!" she insisted, stumbling over her words slightly.

Bjarke chuckled at her reaction, glancing up to Freya in silent communication then going back to picking at the dirt under his nails on his chair.

"Well, anyway, that doesn't matter..." Freya shook her head and released a breath before asking, "Why did you know the name of Hiccup's dragon? Toothless, was it?"

Bjarke hummed and nodded at what she said. "Ironic name, indeed," he muttered, not looking up from his hands.

Ingrid scoffed lightly and shrugged. Now they're just looking for reasons to argue with her. "I don't know, I heard him yell it," she simply responded. Ingrid was not about to easily give in to their interrogations, no matter how much proof they had.

Freya furrowed her eyebrows and sighed. "That all just looked like you and Hiccup knew something no one else did."

"Did it really, mom?" Ingrid asked, keeping her slight frustration hidden. "Or was it an excuse to argue with me?" she said before she could hold herself back. After a moment of silence, Ingrid's eyes widened slightly in realization and her eyes drifted away from Freya's in apology.

Bjarke looked between the two women and awkwardly sat up in his chair. "This isn't an argument. We're just curious and have too many questions sometimes, right, Freya?" Bjarke asked his wife in an attempt to lessen the tension of the situation.

Freya huffed and turned to leave to Bjarke and her room. Ingrid frowned and felt a bit embarrassed for making her mother even more upset with her, something she always tries to stay away from.

"It's nothing personal, Grid." Her father placed a hand on hers to comfort the girl. "You know she could get a bit out of hand sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Ingrid muttered with a raised eyebrow.

Bjarke chuckled and replied, "One too many times, aye. That and she's still upset over not facing any dragons on our trip to the dragon's nest." He continued, "But you have to keep in mind that we're trying our hardest in being parents. You remember when we first told you about how Freya can't bear children?"

Ingrid nodded, feeling guilt take over her.

"And I'm not trying to make you feel guilty because Freya would rather have you feel mad toward her than guilt or pity," Bjarke jokingly said. Ingrid smiled briefly, knowing how true that was. "I'm just asking if you could maybe help work with us more, you know? Gothi suggests we talk about our "feelings" sometimes, but..." Bjarke grimaced slightly at that thought, making Ingrid laugh. "So what do you say? Give us another chance?"

"I have no choice, do I?" Ingrid playfully stated. Bjarke nodded in agreement and they chuckled. "This feels like when we first talked to each other, two years ago. Only less awkward, and mom was in here." Ingrid smiled as she said this. The first time Gothi had announced that Ingrid was officially a Petersen was very exciting and nerve racking for both parties.

Before it happened, however, they went through this long talk of the three getting to know each other. That whole single day was dedicated to learn from each other and unwind in each other's presence. Bjarke was the one who might have saved it with all the comedy he added in the conversations. Freya had a difficult time deciding what to speak to a child about.

It was about a month after the raid and Ingrid's family's disappearance, so she was taking it very rough. No one had brought up the fact of adopting Ingrid or if she would even like to before the Petersen family came and suggested it. Never had Ingrid interacted with them when she was still with her biological family and their families were simply neighbors so it was a whole new experience.

By the end of the day, however, Freya and Bjarke were friends with Ingrid and she truly enjoyed their company. When it was time for Ingrid's decision of whether or not she would like to go with the Petersen family, she agreed without hesitation. It wasn't like she easily moved on from her real family but it was more like company she desperately needed.

Ingrid hadn't gotten use to called them mom and dad before the end of the year but they were happy enough to let her get used to it.

"I'll talk to Freya too and hopefully she's just as easy to persuade. You can leave the house, but no funny business," Bjarke said, standing from his chair. Ingrid smiled and watched as he left to the room where he would be challenged with the mighty and fearsome Freya Petersen.

Ingrid chuckled to herself and headed outside to find the village busier than she has ever seen it. Vikings moved about, carrying weapons, baskets of fish, and armor with them as if they were leaving on another trip. Ingrid's eyes widened and she hurried to find Hiccup in hopes that she would understand what was happening.

She dodged around Vikings, heading to Hiccup's home. She prayed to Thor he hadn't told them about the dragon's nest. Honestly, part of her knew it was obvious that that was the case, but she knew Hiccup wouldn't have told Stoick so easily about what the Viking was obsessed with.

"Where are you going? Planning to conspire some more behind everyone's back?" Astrid's voice caught Ingrid's attention from a distance to her right. She stood intimidatingly with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Ingrid stepped back a little, slightly from fear of the girl.

"Oh, hey, Astrid. Do you know what's going on?" Ingrid asked, ignoring her first statement.

Astrid nodded, glancing in the direction of the sea in front of Berk. Ingrid hadn't noticed till now that ships were being loaded with equipment and food. "They're going to the dragon's nest that apparently Hiccup had seen." Astrid slowly sauntered closer to Ingrid who held her ground with a vacant face. "Did you know about it?"

Ingrid sighed, holding back from rolling her eyes. It felt like everyone was trying to find an excuse to argue with Ingrid. "I'm sorry I lied to you the other day, Astrid. I was only protecting Hiccup."

"Protecting him?" Astrid scoffed at that. "If you were "protecting" Hiccup, that Night Fury wouldn't be alive right now. Did you also know Hiccup was playing around with a dragon, too? While our parents have been at war with those very beasts?"

"Toothless has done no harm to anyone. Hiccup made sure of that," Ingrid retorted, taking a defensive step toward Astrid, making her take a step back.

"Really? It didn't look like it when that demon attacked his own father!" Astrid's voice rose, backing Ingrid up now. Ingrid glared at the blonde, blue eyes clashing with each other in fiery tension.

"No matter how many times you try to knock Hiccup down, the truth of the matter is—he will always be a better Viking than you," Ingrid lowly told her, leaning forward for effect. Astrid's eyes squinted to stare back at Ingrid for a moment then scoffed, turning to walk away.

Astrid twisted her body back to add, "That kid isn't a Viking. He never was." She continued walking toward the direction of all the ships.

Ingrid watched her for a moment then released the breath she was holding. She couldn't believe she had just said that to Astrid. She saw it in the girl that her words hurt her and that made her feel proud. Astrid was a good person and even Ingrid and the other teens had an idea that Hiccup had a crush on Astrid since before the dragon training began, as unfortunate as Ingrid thought it was.

Still, Ingrid thought Astrid needed a wake up call one of these days. Along with Stoick and all the rest of the Vikings. It was up to Hiccup to wake them up, however.


	7. Queen of Dragons

**_Colorful Crayola_** _Wow! Thanks for all the feedback on the previous chapters and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Yes, the Bashful Willow dragon is my idea and I was thinking of possibly expanding more about Ingrid's past and family during the HTTYD 2 plot if I wind up writing it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Queen of Dragons**

Toothless was strapped at the dock where he struggled and squirmed in the chains and straps. It made Ingrid frown, knowing Hiccup must feel even worse. She turned to see her parents hurry passed her to the ships to load their own share of weapons, equipment, and items for travel.

"Please don't go," Ingrid pleaded, following after them.

"We'll be fine, girly. We came back last time without harm, didn't we?" Freya said, dusting her hands on her vest.

"Yeah but now you're guaranteed to find the nest," Ingrid knit her eyebrows together in worry. "And you might not come back alive..." she muttered.

Freya smiled sadly and brought Ingrid into her arms. Bjarke then came along after loading their ship and smiled at the pair. "Don't be so sure about that. We're Vikings - It's an occupational hazard. We're made of hard stuff." He shook his fist to emphasize further and chuckled.

Ingrid smiled at her dad's comment and nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to change their minds. They were dedicated to being Vikings and helping their chief, for sure. Ingrid always admired them for that. They made it look easy to be called a Viking.

"We'll see you in less days than last time. Now that we have the dragon to guide us, we'll get there much faster," Freya said, pulling from Ingrid's hold. Bjarke ruffled the top of her head and pulled her into a hug next.

"Hiccup... he told me there was the biggest dragon he had ever seen in there. It was the queen surrounded by all types of dragons," Ingrid revealed quickly in case they leave before they hear her.

"Won't that be a challenge?" Bjarke laughed heartily and pulled away from the hug. "Haven't had one in a while, right, Freya?" He looked back at the woman who was spiting her helmet clean.

"This will be fun," Freya commented, proudly placing her helmet over her head.

Ingrid chuckled, feeling tears prickle her eyes. She didn't want them to notice though, knowing they would think she was being silly. Ingrid had faith they would be okay, no matter what happens in the days to come for them.

A horn sounded through the village and Vikings moved extra busily around now.

"Ingrid, I want you to promise me not to do anything crazy while we're gone," Freya ordered, using her first name, which she rarely did.

Ingrid scoffed playfully and shrugged. "How would we exchange stories if I didn't?"

"We'll be in charge of the stories this time, Grid," Bjarke said and winked at her with a smirk. Freya and Bjarke waved at her before departing side by side to board their ships that was already half full by other Vikings of Berk.

Ingrid quickly ran up the wooden stairs to watch the ships depart from above. There was an extended floor made of wood like the stairs from the stone cliff side, overlooking the sea. She slowed when she saw Hiccup stood there as well. Just in time, Ingrid stood beside him to watch them depart from the docks.

Ingrid saw Freya and Bjarke stood at the side, looking out into the horizon. She couldn't help thinking how they would react from watching all this from high above the skies, feeling a stronger breeze through them, and looking at these repeated scenery from a different perceptive like Hiccup showed her. Would they want to see it? First they would have to allow the chance to see it. That's the hard part.

Ingrid left Hiccup to stare out into the sea and took a walk around the village. Hiccup needed space and she didn't mind getting her own too. Ingrid prayed in her mind to Thor and Odin that her parents would be brought safely back. That was the only thing she could do which greatly annoyed her.

When she went back to the docks, there he was again. Hiccup stood staring out into empty waters where the ships were long gone.

"It's a mess," Ingrid began. Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but didn't look or say anything as she continued, "They're sailing to their deaths. They don't know what is in that nest because they wouldn't listen to us."

"That's how it usually goes." Hiccup sighed with a shrug as if he had given up. "Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? Would have been better for everyone," he said dejectedly.

"It would have." Ingrid commented. "So why didn't you?" Ingrid softly asked, facing him curiously.

"I don't know..." He shook his head and turned his back to her. "I couldn't."

"You couldn't or you wouldn't?" she corrected him in question.

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" Hiccup asked back in slight frustration.

"There's a difference. Besides, you are the only Viking I know that doesn't want to be like one," Ingrid replied. "Why?"

Hiccup practically rolled his eyes and with furrowed brows he turned. "For the love of... I was a coward. I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon." Ingrid rose an eyebrow as if he had proved her point when he used the word "wouldn't" and he huffed. "Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon," he rose his voice in more frustration, using gestures to emphasize his point like he usually does.

Ingrid frowned slightly as he turned his back to her again as if he had proven his point. "I regretted it last minute. Killing a dragon isn't for every Viking, as much as if seems like it is." Hiccup peeked over his shoulder with a frown, remembering back to their conversation on Toothless the first time. "But unlike me... you're the first to ride one." That made Hiccup's head raise slightly in thought.

"I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was," Hiccup explained, turning slowly to face Ingrid. His expression was softer at the memory of his dragon. "I looked at him and I saw myself." Ingrid thought it was a very strange thing - his relationship with Toothless. It was foreign to her but as she thought about it, dragons were something similar to normal dogs or cats for Hiccup rather than enemies or pests. Ingrid remembered in the cove when she saw how they both interacted with each other as if they were normal old buddies.

"I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it?" Ingrid encouraged him, tilting her head with question.

"Probably something stupid," Hiccup stated, shrugging. His eyes glued to the floor as if he were still in thought.

Ingrid chuckled slightly and said, "Well, you've already done that."

Hiccup looked up at Ingrid and nodded with parted lips as if he had just realized something. "Then something crazy." He turned and hurried back to the village to do who knows what.

Ingrid grinned and nodded. "That's more like it." She ran after him. Ingrid felt anticipated at what Hiccup had in mind to find a way to get to Toothless and their parents. They were miles away by now and they hadn't left a single boat. That and they didn't have much time, either. This would be interesting.

Seven teens sneaked into the academy and gathered around the center. Hiccup had hurriedly urged them all to follow him for an idea. When he explained this idea of his to the Vikings, all of them became horrified and started objecting to it. His idea was for each of them to tame their own dragons and ride them to catch up with the boats. Ingrid didn't object to it, wanting to be at his side, so long as they got their families back. She was, however, extremely terrified of taming her own dragon to ride. She remembered the dragons in the academy and the times when they had lessons against them. Most of them she couldn't deal with at all or didn't get the chance to. Still, Ingrid knew what Hiccup stood up for and honestly, she slightly wanted to put an end to the fighting between dragons and Vikings as much as he did.

Eventually Hiccup promised them that they would be safe and he only wanted to show them. It wouldn't be the first time Hiccup had used his own methods of "defeating" dragons, anyway.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle," Fishlegs generously suggested. He looked at Hiccup as if he were a mad man, which wasn't far from the truth at this point.

Tuffnut suddenly pushed passed his sister with a determined and sinister expression saying, "You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon." He got up in Hiccup's face, making a strange gesture with his hand that made Hiccup look more than uncomfortable. "It's me," the twin clarified. Ingrid rolled her eyes with a hidden smile at the act, watching in amusement as the others stepped too close to Hiccup.

Snotlout pushed Tuffnut aside only to tell Hiccup, "I love this plan."

Astrid decided to join this little "make Hiccup uncomfortable" and pushed Snotlout aside. "I think this is going to end badly." She shot daggers at Hiccup then was pushed away by Ruffnut. Ingrid chuckled and paced forward to watch, possibly planning to do that same.

"You're crazy," Ruffnut started then glanced over her shoulder and whispered, "I like that." Ingrid blinked as she realized what the girl said and scoffed gently. She approached the odd pair and gently nudged Ruffnut away to take her place in front of Hiccup. This made Ingrid realize she was much taller than Hiccup. Well everyone seemed to be taller than him.

"So, the plan?" Ingrid brought up with an encouraging smile, her hands at her hips. Hiccup smiled, looking between everyone in appreciation for going along with this. They would be risking their lives after all, and even though they internally object to it, the teens want to help end this war just as much as Hiccup. Then he turned to the doors of the cage where the Monstrous Nightmare slumbered. He looked back at Ingrid and signaled her to back away, which she did.

Hiccup struggled pulling down the lever, having to practically jump on it to use his whole body's weight. The log that barred the doors rose completely. The dragon seemed to be calm as it didn't knock the doors open. Ingrid figured it could be since the atmosphere in the ring isn't filled with tension or people screaming, so it doesn't sense danger.

Hiccup gently pulled the doors open, one at a time until all that was seen was the darkness inside the cage. The dragon must feel so lonely being trapped inside in completely darkness. Hiccup looked back at the other Vikings before he walked into the dark himself. Tension filled the air as everyone watched intently and quietly for Hiccup's return with the Nightmare.

After a minute, Hiccup's back soon appeared as he backed up passed the doors and into the ring. What followed him in front made the others stare in awe. The "Monstrous" Nightmare paced before him with its snout just inches in front of his palm.

From the corner of Ingrid's eye, she saw Snotlout picking up a spear with only half of it surviving. The half that mattered, anyway. Astrid, however, smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand to scold him. Luckily he obliged and set down the weapon.

Hiccup lured the dragon beside Snotlout, making Ingrid gently step aside from her place next to the brute. Snotlout looked terrified as he grimaced slightly and leaned away with his hand defensively up. Hiccup attempted to take his hand but he protested until Hiccup assured him he was secure for as long as he didn't make an alarming sound.

"It's okay. It's okay," Hiccup softly said, guiding Snotlout's hand to the Nightmare's snout. When his hand met the dragon, it softly mewled in satisfaction. Snotlout was overjoyed at the action but still nervously fidgeted in his spot. Hiccup smiled to Ingrid for succession and she couldn't help smirking back as a silent praise.

"Where are you going?" Snotlout worryingly said when Hiccup walked to a crate filled with weapons, leaving Snotlout with the dragon.

"You'll need something to help you hold on," Hiccup replied, pulling out a pile of rope. When everyone's attention turned behind them from Hiccup, other dragons were stood in front of them waiting. A Gronckle, a Deadly Nadder, and a Hideous Zippleback. The teenagers gasped and wowed as they anxiously approached the dragon of their choosing. Fishlegs tamed the Gronckle, Astrid chose the Deadly Nadder, and because of the Zippleback's two heads, the twins share the dragon. Only, Ingrid just realized that there was no dragon for herself.

She frowned slightly, assuming she might not get her own dragon until Hiccup came up beside her and caught her attention. "I believe your dragon is waiting for _you_."

Ingrid furrowed her eyebrows in confusion until Hiccup led her to a cage that was open, but in the dark corner was the iridescent white wings of the Bashful Willow. Just like all she has studied about the creature, it hid behind its wings when faced with strangers. Violet round eyes peeked from over the wing, staring straight at the pair. It was just as shy as its name.

Ingrid grinned at the dragon and glanced at Hiccup in anticipation yet anxiousness. She softly went to approach the dragon, her blue eyes searching intently for a sign of the creature's hostility so that she may safely back away.

The Willow only titled its head in curiosity and whipped its long curled tail around itself in protection. Ingrid slowed down in her pace with her heart beating as she was just a small distance away from the dragon. She stretched her hand out to the Willow and hoped it would do as Hiccup predicted when taming a dragon.

The Bashful Willow poked its whole head out, revealing its beautiful black horns that extended straight backwards from its head. Small fin like ears darted back under the horns on either side of its head as well. The dragon slightly reminded Ingrid of a seahorse. Its most significant trait would be its violet eyes that contrasted from the pure white iridescent scales.

It lowered its wing slightly to sniff her hand from a distance, mewling in question lowly. Ingrid froze in her spot and her hand began shaking. Worried thoughts ran through her head. Did the other dragons take this long to trust a Viking? What would happen if it rejected her?

The Bashful Willow then looked up with its marvelous purple eyes to Ingrid's blue eyes and gave out a drawled mewl as if it was contemplating something.

"I think she's wondering if you're safe enough to be around," Hiccup mumbled behind Ingrid, keeping his distance just outside the cage. "I think the dragon manual said that Willows prefer to be around those like them. Which is why they like to be in packs of their own kind."

Ingrid wanted to look back at Hiccup but she was scared to break eye contact with the Willow. So it was a girl Willow. She gently lowered her wing and properly stood, making Ingrid back away to give her space to stand. The dragon seemed about Toothless' height from what Ingrid remembered, only she was a bit shorter. Ingrid thought this was positive progress since the Bashful Willow wasn't... well... bashful as much anymore.

The Willow dragon then looked back at Ingrid's hand and without a second thought, she gently pressed her forehead against Ingrid's stretched palm. Ingrid almost pulled away on instinct from the strange feeling of her scales until her hand sunk onto the dragon's forehead. The corner of Ingrid's lips pulled up into a beaming smile then at the sign and excitedly turned back to Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled just as happily back to her and gave her a thumbs up.

The girl turned back to the Willow and gently rubbed her palm over the white scales of her head, feeling the rough texture. It was a different but a neat feeling against her fingertips, and soon the Willow practically purred at the girl's stroking, leaning into her touch.

Ingrid softly chuckled under her breath and dropped her hand. Hiccup came up behind her with a rope to tie her to the Willow properly. "Safety first," he said, handing her the equipment.

The next minute was spent with Hiccup quickly teaching all of them how to tie the rope around their dragon and around themselves so they wouldn't fly off midair. For Ingrid, the Bashful Willow wasn't all that easy to handle compared to everyone else's dragons. Hiccup suggested that maybe the Willow has a harder time trusting others but Ingrid grew slightly impatient. The young Viking's still slight present fear for the creatures made her act impatient with the Willow though. Hiccup also shared to her how difficult it was to have Toothless trust in him after he shot the poor Night Fury down and caused the dragon to lose one of his tail-fins.

It wasn't like Ingrid harmed the Bashful Willow in any way but Hiccup sharing his own experience made her less impatient to her dragon. She suddenly felt guilty again of the Whispering Death she had slain so long ago, wondering what would have happened if she had tamed it instead. She wondered what it would be like in Hiccup's position two years ago, friends with a Whispering Death dragon.

The Bashful Willow was such a beautiful looking dragon. One type of species that didn't raid the village often as they prefer being in dense and lonely areas.

Ingrid was incredibly nervous when she sat on top of the Willow, thinking she would get upset by a human suddenly sat on her back. Luckily she didn't mind until they were in the air. They swayed from side to side, neglecting the way Ingrid instructed her to turn at times. The other were able to quickly have their dragon to adapt but there was Ingrid, almost falling off with Hiccup behind her trying to instruct the girl.

After some time with Ingrid wrestling with the ropes attached to the Willow, she succeeded in slightly controlling the dragon. Slightly. The Bashful Willow would decide to do the opposite of what Ingrid says whenever she felt like it and they almost smack into rocks along the way but it was no time to argue with the dragon.

Everyone was hurrying to get to the other Vikings against the large dragon that awaited them at the dragon island.

"I never would have thought it was this amazing to ride a dragon!" Snotlout shouted in the wind on his Monstrous Nightmare. His hands held on to its horns and he sat on the dragon's slender neck, which was able to hold him up quite nicely.

"Yeah... it's alright." Astrid shrugged nonchalantly with a beaming smirk on her face. Astrid couldn't fool anyone - she was happy on the Deadly Nadder.

"Do you know how much _destruction_ we can make this these things?!" Tuffnut screamed on the neck of one of the Zippleback's head. Ruffnut sat on the neck of the head beside him and smiled sinisterly at her brother's suggestion. Like Snotlout, they held on to the dragon's horns that made it easier to guide the creatures.

"Let's focus on one thing at a time, guys!" Hiccup warned, glancing back at the twins with a look then turned back forward as he rode the Bashful Willow with Ingrid behind him. Hiccup was taking the reins on the dragon until he would get back his Night Fury and because he remembered the way to the island the gigantic dragon resided in.

"This is so cool! I feel like I just went up ten levels!" Fishlegs excitedly shouted with a toothy grin. He sat over the neck of the big Gronckle. Honestly, the Gronckle seemed to also be giving the boy a hard time as well. Fishlegs never complained nor did his excitement deplete because of it.

A faint sound of a mighty and monstrous roar echoed through the air. Hiccup squinted his eyes through the familiar fog that they went through the day before and Ingrid saw the outline of something she knew would not be of any Viking or dragons they were so familiar with.

"It's there," Ingrid muttered beside Hiccup's ear as if the queen of dragons would hear them from that distance. It wouldn't be surprising if it could. Ingrid looked to her left and saw the figures of ships through the fogs. Her eyes widened and she whispered to Hiccup again saying with panic laced in her voice, "The other Vikings are here too. They may have lured the dragon out."

Hiccup nodded in confirmation and glanced at the other teens, leaning forward to urge the Bashful Willow to accelerate. She did so after deciding to twirl around in the air, making Ingrid grip onto Hiccup in fear of falling out. Very much like her first ride on Toothless.

The back of the dragon's head came into clear sight. It was even grander than last Hiccup and Ingrid saw it in the volcano. Red spikes jutted out of the monstrous' blueish scales. The three pairs of small eyes it had were nothing like Toothless' usual round and gentle eyes. They were nothing like their own dragons' eyes. As it projected a murderous shriek that made the ground shake, it more than deserved the title as the queen of dragons.

Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed as he focused in on the massive monster before them. Under his breath he stated, "The Red Death."


	8. A Nearly Red Death

**Chapter 8: A Nearly Red Death**

"And... fire!" Hiccup commanded, pointing at the humongous dragon that was on its hind legs, roaring ferociously. The Willow delayed a bit but she managed to spit out several green slime balls at the back of the Red Death's head. It exploded on contact, making it go into a daze for a moment.

The dragon riders circled around the front of the dragon and Ingrid noticed Stoick and Gobber staring up at them in awe. "Ruff, Tuff! Watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!" Hiccup ordered, gesturing to the teens.

"Look at us! We're on dragons. We're on dragons! All of us!" Tuffnut gloated to the Vikings down below. They looked up at awe with their weapons in hand, watching children do their work for them on the very things they have fought against all their lives.

The teens flew around in a circle at the distance from the queen of dragons to listen as Fishlegs broke down everything he speculated from the Red Death's exterior or any weak points it may have.

"Okay, Louts, Legs! Hang in its blind spot, make noise, keep it confused! Astrid, Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!" Hiccup ordered. Down below the dragon had gone back to fighting the Vikings and they continued attempting to dodge its attacks while Stoick and Gobber distracted him.

"That's my specialty!" Ruffnut proudly announced.

"Since when?! Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See?!" Tuffnut made his head of the Zippleback turn upside down right in front of Ruffnut's face to create incoherent sounds with a silly face to appear irritating. He proved his point as Ruffnut grimaced and pushed him out of the way.

"Just do as I told you! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Hiccup shouted and leaned out of the continuous circle to split up to find his own dragon. The Bashful Willow threw herself harshly to the side, making Ingrid and Hiccup scream in surprise. The others flew the opposite way to Red Death to begin the plan.

"Will you stop with that?!" Ingrid shouted at the Willow who roared back but obeyed and flew without struggle toward the ships that were a flame.

Ingrid and Hiccup searched for the ship where Stoick chained Toothless. The fires that engulfed each boat made it extremely difficult to find the Night Fury and Ingrid deeply hoped Toothless was unharmed. If something were to happen to the dragon, Ingrid couldn't even imagine how Hiccup would feel and how it would impact this whole situation.

"There!" Hiccup exclaimed, gesturing to a ship in the couple that were docked and lit in flames. He guided the Willow to turn and fly down closer to the ships. "Here, switch with me."

Ingrid and Hiccup maneuvered on the dragon so she would take the reins. Maybe the Willow would oblige to orders more easily now that it was only Ingrid riding her. Hiccup stood up on the back of her dragon, a hand on Ingrid's shoulder and knees bent to jump onto the ship.

"Be careful!" Ingrid shouted to Hiccup right when they were lowered just over the main deck where Toothless was chained to the wood in the center. Hiccup nodded in affirmation and hopped down to the deck that was surrounded by flames. The heat emitting made Ingrid feel sweat traveling down her forehead.

"Go help the others!" Hiccup yelled up to Ingrid. Ingrid nodded and she flew off on the Bashful Willow to help the others with the Red Death. She saw Snotlout who was on top of the dragon's head, beating his eye senselessly with a mace. His dragon was nowhere in sight and Fishlegs had crashed to the ground with his Gronckle. Astrid circled around the dragon, watching Snotlout in amusement as his silly attempts of stopping the creature.

"Yeah! You're the Viking!" Astrid jokingly said. Snotlout stopped to look up at her with a grin at getting the girl's attention. Ingrid rolled her eyes, hoping he wouldn't harm himself in the middle of gawking at Astrid.

"Careful, you guys!" Ingrid exclaimed just as the large dragon shook its head, making Snotlout roll off. He managed to catch himself onto its head frill that jutted out. The Red Death's large head nearly knocked Ingrid on her Willow away and she harshly pulled the dragon to the side. The monster of a dragon slammed its foot down in fury and Ingrid just barely caught sight of its foot stepping on the ship Hiccup and Toothless were on. When the Bashful Willow regained her balance with a heaving roar, Ingrid searched with wide eyes at the shoreline. Most of the ships were smashed apart now, wooden pieces littered about the sand.

The Red Death opened its jaws widely and out came a treacherous shriek that made the ground shake. Her Willow shook her head with distress at the noise, stammering occasionally in the air.

"It's okay, calm down," Ingrid cooed the dragon, covering her ears until the Red Death finished its roar. The Willow let out a cry and huffed, regaining her focus. Ingrid remembered reading how Bashful Willows certainly did not enjoy loud noises, mostly fleeing when they feel bothered.

Ingrid furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Astrid. She nodded to Ingrid who nodded back in acknowledgement and they both circled around the dragon.

"Come on, girl. Only until Hiccup comes with Toothless," Ingrid urged, pushing the reins forward to guide the Willow forward. She gawked before continuing the flight, shooting her red slime balls at the Red Death which stuck to the dragon's head. Smoke simmered off the red slime as it burned into the tough scales. The more of the Willow's slime stuck onto the Red Death, the more effective it became and the more aware of the burn the dragon became as it roared in pain. Astrid's Nadder shot her hot fire at the massive creature, causing it to become more enraged at the dragon riders.

"He's up!" Astrid shouted suddenly. Ingrid looked toward the wreaked ship, seeing the familiar Night Fury fly upward with a spin. It was just as fast as Ingrid remembered and for the first time she couldn't be happier seeing the Night Fury taking flight.

"Get Snotlout out of there!" Astrid ordered the twins. They argued for a moment about who would save him first despite being on the same dragon. Thankfully, they were able to catch Snotlout just as he threw himself toward them. As they all fled away from the Red Death, the dragon looked to Astrid and sucked in a strong air just as Ingrid remembered him doing in the volcano. Ingrid gasped and was about to fly to her rescue until Toothless' shriek of prepared fire echoed in the wind. He zipped passed the Red Death, a plasma blast hitting right into the dragon's mouth and interrupting its forceful intake of air.

Astrid and her Nadder separated, however, being tossed into the air by the impact of the Night Fury's blast. Ingrid acted quickly with a face of concentration and leaned forward to have her Bashful Willow zoom toward Astrid before she hit the ground.

Nearly inches from the ground, the Willow took her by her legs. "Nice job!" she praised the Willow who happily mewled and looked down to take a look at Astrid. The blonde grinned, dangling downward. Ingrid glanced behind them in the sky to find Hiccup on Toothless grinning cheerfully at her. Ingrid chuckled and gave him a thumbs up at succeeding in saving Astrid.

The Willow adjusted Astrid and grabbed her by her forearms then dropped Astrid onto the ground safely where all the Vikings that participated in helping the chieftain stood in a crowd, watching the dragon fight from afar. The Bashful Willow next landed on the ground beside Astrid, allowing Hiccup and Toothless to fly on ahead and finish the Red Death.

The other Viking dragon riders landed with the girls, being greeted by their own families.

"Ingrid!" Freya's worried voice caught Ingrid's attention. The girl hopped off her Willow who hid behind Ingrid and laid down with a wing brought up to cover her full body. Ingrid smiled and rubbed her hand over the Bashful Willow's large and iridescent wing, receiving a gently mewl from the creature. She was glad an exchange like this would hopefully be normal between the Viking girl and the dragon in the near future. If Hiccup makes it out alright.

Freya was nearly about to wrap her daughter in her arms when the Willow peeked a vicious eye out and lowly growled at the woman. Freya stopped in her tracks and glared at the creature behind Ingrid who furrowed her eyebrows and turned to the Bashful Willow. "Don't. She's my mother," Ingrid demanded, holding out a hand to the Willow as indication to not move. The Willow kept an eye watching Freya, growling in warning. Bashful Willows are over protective of their things as Gobber taught them.

Freya watched the exchange with arms crossed and an angered expression toward the dragon. When Ingrid turned to her, the expression softened, replaced by a look of relief. The mother and daughter threw themselves at one another as if neither have seen each other in years. Bjarke hurriedly caught up and gave a look toward the Willow who stared at him intimidatingly, then he looked at his wife and daughter embracing each other with a grin.

"You are an amazing daughter, you know that?" Bjarke said as Freya and Ingrid detached from each other to look at the man with joyful smiles. Ingrid glanced to the ground at his compliment until she was suddenly pulled into a bear hug by her dad. He even carried her off her feet, squeezing her playfully. Ingrid laughed, kicking her feet in the air in protest. When he placed her down the three laughed then turned to the Bashful Willow. Freya and Bjarke watched skeptically as their daughter stroked the creature's wing and responded with a soft mewl in pleasure.

"You kids have a lot of explaining to do," Freya said under her breath.

Ingrid nervously smiled at her until her attention was turned to the sky where the Red Death was suddenly shot by a plasma blast and knocked to the ground harshly, courtesy of Toothless. As the boy and the Night Fury flew away, the Red Death extended its massive wings.

The Vikings all watched with jaws slacked as the giant queen of dragon pushed itself up and winded its wings upward behind it. Then as it was about to take flight, it flapped its wings to take off, creating a wind that nearly forced everyone to the ground. The sight was impressive but extremely terrifying that a creature of that size can fly and reach any destination.

The Red Death followed Toothless who looked minuscule beside the beast. But just because the dragon was massive in size, it didn't mean it was an advantage when it came to chasing someone down. Toothless weaved seamlessly between the rocks that stood high over the waters. The Red Death, however, rammed right through them without a care.

The Vikings cheered for Hiccup and watched as he instantaneously flew upwards on Toothless. The queen of dragons followed and as they got higher and higher, it shot a massive ball of fire. Ingrid's heart skip a beat until Toothless was able to dodge it in time. As they flew even higher, they began to disappear in the gray clouds completely. The only sound that the Vikings could still hear was the terrifying roar from the Red Death.

All was silent among the Berkians as they intently watched for any sign of Hiccup. Ingrid almost wanted to ride on her dragon and fly up there to Hiccup's side but fear and her parents kept her grounded. Her hand gripped the rope from the Willow beside her. The Bashful Willow was lying down on the ground with her wings covering her body but her face poked out to watch where the queen disappeared to.

Everyone gasped at the clouds that were lit up like lightning with the silhouette of the Red Death in time with the sounds of blasts made Ingrid assume Hiccup might be winning. The beast's cries of pain echoed from the skies and then roars of frustration. The clouds then were lit up by red and flames from the Red Death. The fires were aimless and Ingrid's heart accelerated, her eyes desperately searching for Hiccup.

An amazing sight of Toothless flying downward from the clouds along with the Red Death in tow appeared before the Vikings. Toothless suddenly turned at one point to the dragon while falling and shot a plasma blast into the Red Death's mouth as it was about to fire, making it realize too late of the presence of the ground beneath. It spread its wings to slow the fall only to have the wings receive holes into them from the speed through the air.

This was its mistake as it crashed into the earth before the Vikings in an explosion. The flames were so great, it swallowed the whole Red Death. The Vikings were lucky to be stood at such a distance away from this, although the wave that emitted from this crash flew over them and they had to hold their hands up with eyes closed. Freya pulled Ingrid from the explosion. She felt the gush of air push her hair back in that moment.

They all watched as the fires slowly dispersed into only smoke and ash that flew down to the ground. Everyone searched the skies in in fear and worry for their new hero. Last he was seen was as him and Toothless were trying to out run the explosion. No one was able to notice them after the impact of the explosion, however, and Stoick the Vast desperately began calling out his son's name.

Now that all that was left behind was the Red Death's corpse, everyone sprinted to the scene in search of Hiccup. Stoick was ahead of everyone, of course, but Ingrid wanted to fly up for an overview to look for him. Her heart pounded in fear of Hiccup's survival and the other teens nervously glanced at one another over the very same fear.

Even if one of them had gotten on their dragon, it would be equally hard to see through his thick smoke in the air that caused a lot of people to begin coughing from inhaling. Everyone followed behind Stoick to properly attempt to look at the area. Stoick yelled Hiccup's name and ran about for him until at one point, he went silent and ran ahead into the smoke.

Ingrid's lips parted in realization that he may have found the boy and ran ahead after Stoick, everyone following suit. The smoke finally became dense as the Berkians stood at the distance with the sight of Stoick knelt before Toothless who laid on the ground with eyes nearly shut. But no Hiccup.

Ingrid bit her lips as water gathered in her eyes. She didn't want to believe that would happen or even that there was a possibility that it _could_ happen. Out of everyone present, Ingrid was in denial that Hiccup would be the one to die. Freya and Bjarke didn't know what to do in that moment as they watched their daughter. They were also saddened by these events, not desiring to know the way their chief must be feeling at the moment with his own child, dead because of stubbornness and not believing in change.

Ingrid's Bashful Willow, along with the others' dragons flew at a distance from the Vikings but watched the scene as if they were also curious of the boy's death. He was the only one that truly believed in dragons, after all, whether the creatures themselves realize that or not.

Ingrid hung her head and sniffled until Stoick suddenly exclaimed, "Hiccup!" and ran up to Toothless. Ingrid snapped her head up to find an unconscious Hiccup against the Night Fury's body with his legs wrapped around him. His wings were hiding him.

Ingrid's jaw went slack and she watched with wide eyes, leaning side to side to get a look at the boy around his father. What Stoick said next made Ingrid's heart race in glee.

"He's alive. You brought him back alive," Stoick cried in joy. Everyone sprang into cheers and victory, clapping and smiling at the miracle. Toothless, a dragon, had saved the chief's son's life.

Ingrid grinned with eyes filled of tears and Astrid beside her punched her in the shoulder with equally watery eyes. Ingrid laughed, rubbing her shoulder from the pain. Freya and Bjarke also cheered along with everyone and Ingrid saw the dragons interacting awkwardly with the other Vikings. She guessed things would be a little different from here on out and she was positive that Hiccup would just about be blown away with joy at this.

Her Willow gently nudged her waist to get her attention and Ingrid sniffled then chuckled at the action, scratching her behind the horn. The Willow tilted her head to give her more access and gave a prolonged mewl in pleasure.

Perhaps everyone would be able to keep their dragons after all?


	9. In Dragons We Trust

**Chapter 9: In Dragons We Trust**

Dragons. Everywhere there was dragons. On Berk, nonetheless. And who was the cause for this? Ingrid's favorite Viking, Hiccup Haddock. Since the moment they began attending the dragon training with the other teens, she would have never have expected to feel such a way toward the scrawny kid who ended up being the strongest person Ingrid has ever met on Berk. Also the person who gave her, her future best friend a girl could have. In that day, every Viking on Berk had made sure to allow all dragons into their village with open arms. Luckily, there were no disasters that ensued, possibly because even dragons were spreading the fact that Berk had changed their ways as Gobber claimed.

Ingrid anxiously waited for Hiccup to wake after being unconscious the whole way back home and thankfully, the whole time during his leg replacement. He might not need to travel on the boring ground anymore anyway, what with the skies awaiting him on Toothless. Also, Hiccup did indeed lose a leg. They all realized it when Toothless revealed to Stoick that he was protecting the boy. Ingrid wasn't sure at what point he lost it but she was definitely relieved that he's still alive.

"Ingrid!" Astrid called in the middle of the village behind Ingrid who was encouraging her Bashful Willow to interact with the other dragons. She only hid under her wings beside Ingrid though.

Ingrid turned with a smile, slightly afraid of why the blonde wanted to speak to her. Recently, their conversations have never been for good reason, only during the battle against the Red Death were they cooperating for obvious reasons. "Astrid, hey!"

Astrid stood before Ingrid with her Deadly Nadder right behind her, sniffing the Willow from a distance. She punched Ingrid's arm with force and Ingrid almost fell backwards with a painful cry. "Ow!" Ingrid rubbed her arm with a frown.

"That's for saving me," Astrid said with a smug smile, purposefully making the punch hurt.

"Well, then, remind me not to do that anymore." Ingrid furrowed her eyebrows playfully. Both girls laughed then, the air suddenly so different around them.

"Don't worry, Hiccup deserves one too." Astrid shrugged casually and then rose a curious eyebrow with a smirk. "I think he also deserves something from _you_ , by the way."

"Wha- I am not going to punch Hiccup!" Ingrid protested, her eyes wide at Astrid's suggestion. She wasn't a violent person like Astrid, and besides, the boy doesn't deserve to be harmed further.

Astrid chuckled and shook her head, not at all meaning what Ingrid thought. "Not punching, silly. Whatever. It'll come to you, or to him. Whoever decides to confess their crush first," she nonchalantly mentioned, waving her wrist around.

Ingrid's face in that moment was as red as a tomato with parted lips. She froze in her spot, thoughts rushing about how Astrid knew such a thing and the fact that she even insinuated that Hiccup returned the feelings as well.

"It's okay. I never liked the kid much like that anyway. I'm glad his attention was caught by you though." Astrid thanked Ingrid as if she had taken a huge weight off Astrid's back.

"Oh, umm..." Ingrid struggled in her response, not exactly wanting to deny this but not exactly even sure about her feelings herself as well as fear of rejection by Hiccup. She was partly glad that Astrid didn't return Hiccup's - hopefully - past feelings towards her.

"But if you or Hiccup ever lie to me or hide something like that ever again, the threat of watching your backs at night still remains," Astrid suddenly threatened with squinted eyes. Ingrid gulped and frantically nodded in confirmation of this. Astrid smiled and nodded in satisfaction before leaving with her Nadder.

Ingrid released a breath and looked down at the Willow who looked at her curiously. "What?" Ingrid asked her then tilted her head. "I should probably start thinking of names for you, huh? Now that I'm actually keeping you." She smiled at the Willow who mewled and wagged her curled tail in happiness. Ingrid softly chuckled and glanced around the village at a scene she would have never seen before in this village. Instead of death, fire, and battle cries raining down over the village, laughter, light, and peacefulness filled Berk. All because dragons were present now. All because of Hiccup.

Ingrid smiled at the thought of the boy and couldn't wait in anticipation to the boy's appearance from his slumber and wake up to all of this. He probably would think he was in heaven.

She then thought of what Astrid had told her earlier about her crush on Hiccup. A smile slowly appeared on her lips at that nice thought and it made her heart race. Ingrid had never exactly had an actual crush on someone. Once she thought she had one on Snotlout because of his constant flirtations with her but she slowly became annoyed and irritated at how he flirted with every single female.

Ingrid remembered back to her first ride on Toothless when Hiccup was attempting to prove to her that dragons aren't dangerous beasts like Vikings always thought they were. The image of the Northern Lights above her along with the air against her face and at the same time feeling the warmth of Hiccup in front of her made her heart warm up. That was such a perfect moment that she wished lasted forever. Maybe they would be able to do it more often now after today. That is, if he wanted to.

A small smile appeared along Ingrid's lips and she watched as the other teens raced around the village on their dragons with glee. The older Vikings watched with annoyed expression as they flew just over their heads. Everyone would have a lot of adapting to do now that the dragons were around. Stoick would also have a lot of complaints in his hands.

Ingrid envisioned areas around the village where the dragons would be able to spend time in like the feeding area or the sleeping area. Sooner or later, they would have to change some things around the town to make this comfortable for both dragons and Vikings.

"Hey, look! It's Hiccup!" someone exclaimed, catching the attention of everybody and Ingrid to the chief's home. Hiccup stood beside Stoick with his new prosthetic leg on the steps to their home.

All the Vikings gathered around the pair to greet the hero and Ingrid anxiously walked up the stone steps to get to him. She thought of how to greet him, Astrid's words now echoing in the back of her mind. She faintly listened to the conversation present.

"Well, most of you. That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flair thrown in. You think it'll do?" Gobber asked the boy.

Hiccup looked down at his new mechanical leg and shrugged, examining it. "I might make a few tweaks." Everyone surrounding them chuckled at his reply and when Ingrid finally appeared behind Hiccup, she felt extremely shy around him suddenly. It might have been the other Vikings that was around them too.

When she cleared her throat to get his attention, his face beamed at the sight of her. Her heart fluttered and that's when she Astrid's words made much more sense. Ingrid glanced down at his legs and vaguely gestured to it. "It looks good," she complimented.

Hiccup nodded and glanced down at it also. "Yeah, thanks, I guess. Like I said, I might make a few tweaks but-" Ingrid became impatient and after very little contemplation in the short time during his reply, Ingrid gently pushed his face to look up at her and she pressed her lips to his briefly. Around them the Vikings howled at the two causing Ingrid's cheeks to flare up further. Hiccup blinked a few times in realization then his eyes drooped and he looked in a dream like state. "I could get used to it," he mumbled.

Ingrid smiled a bit and avoided his eyes for a moment at her bold action, having to regain her own focus and regain her normal heart acceleration. Gobber came with Toothless' new equipment, like his saddle and a new mechanical fin after the old one was burnt down in the battle with the Red Death. "Welcome home," he warmly told Hiccup. Hiccup smiled back happily until everyone looked toward his home in fear.

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!" voices yelled as Toothless ran out of the house and jumped over top of the Vikings heads to get to Hiccup, knocking people to the ground or causing them to run away.

Ingrid laughed, covering her mouth as one Viking gave her a look after standing up from the ground with his Viking helmet hanging off the side of his head. Toothless immediately turned around so Hiccup would attach the dragon's new mechanical fin and the sight warmed Ingrid's heart. Both Hiccup and Toothless had lost an actual limb to get both Vikings and dragons to live together peacefully. As Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back with his new saddle, Ingrid's Willow nudged her back to urge her to do the same.

Ingrid chuckled and did as the Bashful Willow asked, climbing onto her back. Her dragon was now equipped with her own saddle as well. The Willow at first shied away from Toothless who excitedly shoved his face toward her in greeting and the riders both laughed. "She will need to get use to Toothless from now on, don't you think?" Hiccup asked.

"We all are going to have to get used to this," Ingrid replied with a shrug. "It's gonna be so different after today."

"Yeah it will. But it's going to be an awesome kind of different," Hiccup said with a smile that made Ingrid smile as well.

"Definitely." Ingrid urged her Bashful Willow to take flight, leaving Hiccup and Toothless behind. She chuckled as he screamed, "Hey!" playfully at her and then took flight as well after her.

They flew all over the village. Over the buildings, under bridges and over the ships. Eventually, they flew over top of the bridge where Fishlegs rode his Gronckle.

"Wait up, guys!" he exclaimed, taking flight as well behind them. The other teens had caught up as well right behind them.

Ingrid couldn't help laughing as they continued flying, the joy she felt as the air rushed through her black hair and she flew beside her new friends. Both dragons and people together as one, flying over clouds and experiencing the beauty of the skies. Ingrid wouldn't even know how she would feel in that moment had Hiccup not met Toothless or spoken up in his final exam to bravely display to everyone that dragons don't only have the urge to kill.

Remembering back to when she, herself, had slain a dragon, Ingrid would never have guessed she would be riding the same kind that killed her parents or even kidnapped her sister. So many people were scarified as well as dragons. Maybe Berkians aren't the only ones who decided to accept dragons as friends. Traditions can be twisted around sometimes, right? Even if they're centuries old.

No matter what comes of tomorrow, Ingrid will forever be proud of the fact that she witnessed the first ever change in Viking history between dragons and Vikings. They aren't just their pets or powerful guards - but they're dragons who are the Berkians friends, allies, and even family now.

And Ingrid will be proud that she did all of this with her new friends and her amazing adoptive parents. Even if she misses her biological mother and father and sister, Ingrid will think of Freya and Bjarke as an amazing mother and father who - given the chance - would have raised a great Viking of their own. Still, Ingrid has learned many things from both and she is so grateful for them.

Ingrid flew up into the marshmallow clouds surrounded by blue skies with the other dragon riders, she grinned and closed her eyes as she dived back down on her Willow who mewled playfully, letting them fall through the air back down.

Everyone else had done the same and Snotlout and Fishlegs were screaming from the top of their lungs in fear.

Ingrid laughed and looked at Hiccup who grinned back at her as Toothless spun them around in midair. Toothless stuck his tongue out as his saliva whipped upward in the wind and he mewled at Ingrid's Willow. She mewled back at him softly and attempted to imitate him, letting her tongue hang out as well. Ingrid laughed and they pulled their reins on their dragons before hitting the water, flying over the seas now. Ingrid became almost mesmerized by their reflections in the water.

"I think I'm going to name her Skyclaw!" Ingrid yelled over to Hiccup. They both slowed their dragons down to gently fly beside each other.

"That has a nice ring to it. Does she like it?" Hiccup asked, looking down at the dragon whose tongue was still out, enjoying the feeling of the air on her tongue. Her head snapped up toward her rider at the mention of herself.

"Skyclaw?" Ingrid leaned down to make eye contact, blue clashing against pretty violet. The Bashful Willow roared in cheerfulness and pulled the corners of her lips upward to make a smile, her short but sharp pearly teeth on display. Ingrid grinned and stroked Skyclaw's head.

"Skyclaw it is then."

* * *

 _Oh my gosh, we've already gone through all of the first How To Train Your Dragon! You now know why the story is named Skyclaw as well, hehe. It's been quite fun and I hope you all enjoyed it as I did! And don't worry, we will be going into the second movie, of course. We have only gone half way into the story of Skyclaw._

 _By the way, now that we are moving into the second movie and our characters will be older... I might bump the rating up to T depending on what I write, just in case._

 _Ingrid and Skyclaw's adventure will continue possibly next Thursday as it usually has been! Have a good weekend :)._


	10. A Viking's Belief

_Time for HTTYD 2! I have a couple of plans for this now that Ingrid and Hiccup are together and everyone's happy with their dragon buddies. I can't wait to hear what you guys think of the first chapter into the second movie!_

 _ **Colorful Crayola** Thanks, I hope you continue to be interested! I'm actually pretty proud of myself for having updated on schedule for so long now. I could never have said the same for my past stories :P._

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Viking's Belief**

Life for Vikings dramatically changed five years ago. From constructing weapons and catapults to fight dragons, food stables and perches were built for the comfort of the very beasts. Dragons soon became a means of scouting the island for village defense and were trained to hunt and fish. Berk has never been better now that dragons weren't a problem anymore. For once, the people didn't need to deal with fixing their houses the next morning after a raid. Although there was the occasional clumsy dragon or baby dragon causing accidents. So the Berkians set up a system with buckets of water prepared above buildings and with a pull of a rope, water doused the fire. Some dragon riders were part of a firefighting brigade, who carried buckets of water. Others flew around the village as look outs or went out to hunt. Beginning with Hiccup, all the young and first dragon riders were in charge of training their new residents.

Traditions weren't the only thing that changed, however.

* * *

 _Ingrid physically flinched at the way her mother rose her voice at her sibling. Her father stood beside her with arms crossed and occasionally backing up his wife in this argument. By memory, her mother had never seen_ this _mad at Agatha. Ingrid was very positive about that claim because there has been one too many times where she has seen Agatha be lectured by their parents. It still always felt like Ingrid was the one getting the lecture though while Agatha held her ground, eyes glaring back at her parents, and defending herself even when it seemed she had no way of backing herself up. Her mother - with her beautiful auburn hair that Agatha shared - had a crease between her eyebrows and stared daggers with forest green eyes into Agatha's same forest green eyes. Her father glanced at Ingrid and gestured with tilt of his head to leave to her room. Black hair like Ingrid's but blue eyes that didn't possess the amber ring around the pupils like Ingrid's._

 _Ingrid held her ground at her parent's command, however, and her gaze traveled down to the ground as if she hadn't noticed him. She never left without her sister._

 _"I am fed up with your attitude! You cannot just run into the forest with your sister! What if a dragon finds you? Then what?" Her mother yelled with her hands on either side of her in fists. Agatha had the same posture. It was like a mirror only with different heights._

 _"Then I would have fought and killed it! That's what you have been training us for, right?! You don't care about anything else, right?!" Agatha screamed straight back, her voice raising more than their mother's if that was even possible. Ingrid tried blocking out the argument as always, standing from a distance from the three with her hands clasped in front of her and head hung down, staring at her fur boots. Some of her hair spilled passed her shoulders from their place over her back._

 _From her peripheral view around her boot, grass peeked from between the wooden floor until it engulfed and swallowed the floor. The voices between her family slipped away and was replaced with the gentle sounds of water lapping around gently and crickets under the night._

 _"Come over here, Iggy! The water's a little cold but it gets nice and warm," Agatha softly called out. Ingrid looked up and smiled weakly before sitting beside the girl at the pond before them and sliding off her boots to dip her feet in the water with her sister. Just as her sister had said, the water was a bit cold but in a minute or so, her feet became use to the temperature and she started swaying her feet back and forth gently.  
_

 _"Are you sure it's safe to be here? It's night time..." Ingrid mumbled, nervously glancing around her at the cove the girls had found a few days ago. It was only accessible by going through this crevice up top. The large area was elevated low in the forest with an open view of the beautiful starry sky. It had a nice pond with a few fishes that Ingrid and Agatha would feed whenever they came by and rocks and trees around the place. It was a very cozy area and only they knew about it. The other village kids weren't allowed to adventure around the forest but a silly little rule wasn't stopping Agatha so it wasn't stopping Ingrid... kind of._

 _"Course it's fine. We've been here before, remember?" Agatha replied, leaning back on her elbows and craned her neck to look up at the sky without a care in the world. Agatha's auburn hair flowed down in waves like Ingrid's but was shorter than her's. Her choppy and slightly noticeable uneven bangs covered her forehead like a curtain. "Besides, I have my trusty sword and shield while you have your awesome bow. With the two of us, we could defeat an army of dragons if it came to it," Ingrid's sister softly spoke the last part._

 _Ingrid smiled at her, feeling like her sister was right in her false sense of worrying, then joined in the stargazing, leaning back on her elbows like her sister. She knew there was no way they would even beat one single dragon but Agatha had a confidence that if she were to say she was going to send lightening back to Thor, Ingrid would believe her without hesitation._

 _"Odin, the stars are so much brighter and numerous here..." Agatha whispered. Ingrid nodded beside her in agreement. Agatha sighed deeply and let herself fall completely on her back while her legs dangled into the water. When she noticed Ingrid stayed on her elbows, she pulled her down by her shoulder with her, making Ingrid squeal and Agatha giggle mischievously. Ingrid nudged her sister with a smirk and stared back up at the sky._

 _"Mom and dad are going to be so furious when we get back," Ingrid said with a slight chuckle. Afterwards, she frowned realizing it was not at all something funny._

 _Agatha shrugged, pulling her head up briefly to tuck her folding hands behind her head in a relaxing pose then spoke, "Meh, I'll take the blame for it. Not the first time I had to argue with them. Sooner or later, they'll just get tired and stop lecturing us anymore." Ingrid couldn't help the chuckle that passed her lips as her head shook at her sister._

 _Agatha heavily sighed and the corners of her lips turned into a frown, making Ingrid turn her head to her sister with a questioning look. Agatha glanced at Ingrid from the corner of her eyes and said, "Don't you just want to leave Berk sometimes?"_

 _Ingrid snorted and turned her head back up to the skies as if it were a rhetorical question. "You're always asking that."_

 _"But don't you?" Agatha asked then raised her hand up as if trying to touch the stars. "Berk is such a small island. Why do we have to wait so long until we can get on a ship and leave?"_

 _"Even when we're old enough, we still would have to come back. What about mom and dad? They'll get so worried," Ingrid retorted in a soft voice, imagining their parents if one of them were ever to disappear._ _Agatha's hand dropped onto her stomach and she became quiet for a bit like she was in thought. "I... I would want to leave Berk too. At least to travel and come back," Ingrid murmured to herself, knowing Agatha would also hear._

 _Agatha chuckled lightly and nodded. "Just imagine... the wind in your hair and the smell of the salty ocean. Then the excitement of finding an island you've been been to and exploring it. Imagine even finding treasures," the red head spoke. It was like a fairy tale to Ingrid._

 _"Sounds more like Pirates than Vikings," Ingrid smirked lightly. Agatha has always been fascinated with how carefree Pirates were compared to Vikings._

 _Agatha gave her wild grin to Ingrid. "You must admit that they're pretty cool."_

 _"Only you would be crazy enough to become a petty criminal, Aggie," Ingrid affectionately said with a giggle. Agatha stuck her tongue out toward her sister and they both laughed. "_ _I bet Pirates don't even know what to do when they run into a dragon, so Vikings are cooler," Ingrid stated almost snobbishly._

 _Agatha scoffed and smacked Ingrid's foot with her own from underneath the water. "_ You _would pee your pants whether you go up against a dragon or a kraken," she spat, furrowing her eyebrows with a smirk._

 _Ingrid kicked her back with her foot and spat right back, "Krakens aren't real, dummy. Just a legend to scare outsiders like us."_

 _Agatha rolled her eyes and snorted. "This is why I would be an awesome Pirate, unlike you." Both sisters turned their heads to stare daggers at each other before they slowly broke out into laughter and a game of footsies._

 _This moment was so calming and perfect that Ingrid wished it would have lasted forever._

 _Forget about all the dragons that have been invading town more._

 _Forget about the responsibility as a Viking._

 _Forget about parents and rules._

 _Forget about the other kids in the village that completely ignored her as if she didn't exist._

 _Oh gosh, Agatha was rubbing off on her... Eventually they both stopped their play fighting as they slowly drifted off into a relaxing sleep. Ingrid's eyes fluttered shut and after a few moments, the smell of burning floated passed her nose. Ingrid sniffed, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion before her eyes fluttered open again. As if on cue, the sounds of screaming from the other Vikings and crackling of fire met her ears instead of the singing of the crickets in the forest. Roars of all types of dragons echoed in the sky. This wasn't the forest cove anymore._

 _Ingrid startlingly stood up from the dirt to see she was back in Berk without her sister beside her and her fur boots back on. Smoke encased Berk and traveled into Ingrid's lungs making her have to cover her mouth as a cough escaped. The girl searched around her in panic with alert watery eyes. Vikings ran desperately away from the dragons. Bodies that Ingrid could only assume to be... dead littered about the ground around her. Burnt pale faces, eyes wide open as if the fear they felt right before they met their end stayed etched onto their faces._

 _Never had Berk had so many casualties in a dragon raid. Most of the times, no casualties at all. But this was definitely not most times._

 _"Agatha?!" Ingrid yelled out before hacking again from the smoke. "Mom! Dad!" she yelled again as he voice broke. Her eyes were watery already from the smoke but when she started sniffling and tears spilled out, it was evident the smoke wasn't the only cause._

 _Shaking in her boots, she sprinted in the direction of her home, dodging other Vikings or hands that were attempting to drag her to safety. Not without her family. So many dragons swarmed the skies. There were even some that the village hardly ever saw raid them. What was so different about that day?!_

 _A watch tower caught alight toppled over and before it crushed Ingrid, someone had tackled her backwards._

 _"Are you stupid?! Run to the Great Hall for refuge!" Astrid Hofferson yelled, standing up and forcefully took Ingrid up with her. She was pointing in the direction behind Ingrid but she immediately turned and ran around the flaming watch tower to possibly help others. If she was free to look for others then Ingrid was too. Determined, Ingrid also ran around the watch tower and continued toward her own home, praying she would find it empty. Hopefully her family was in the Great Hall and if not, she was more than positive that Agatha was also out here looking for her or helping other villagers. Most likely against their parents' wishes. They were going to give their parents heart attacks one day, Ingrid believed._

 _In the distance, passing torched houses and shops, the_ _Grímsdóttir residence - her home - was in a better state than some of the other houses. It wasn't on fire but a wall on the side had crumbled and the roof fell in. At least in the current state, fixing it up wouldn't take so long as one completely enveloped in flames with ashes for furniture._

 _Ingrid forced her way inside to find her once cozy home destroyed by the wall the fell due to the neighboring house's wall on it. "Anyone here?!" Ingrid screamed and shortly afterwards coughing from the dust and smoke._

 _"INGRID!"_

 _Ingrid whipped her head behind her and ran outside with wide eyes. She looked to her right passed the neighboring house with the wall that fell over their house's and saw something she wished she never had seen._

 _Agatha sat over their parents' bodies, bawling her eyes out and blood leaking from the side of her head. Soot and sweat covered her skin. Ingrid stood agape at the sight, unable to register what was before her._

 _Her mother was sprawled out with her back to the ground and head turned to the side with closed eyes. Blood leaked from the side of her mouth and a gash with ripped skin around the gash in the middle of her stomach. Her father just a few feet away seemed to have dragged himself to her on his dying breath due to the blood trail behind him. He was on his stomach and the side of his pale face was burnt as well as large claw scratches across his whole back._

 _Ingrid felt like screaming at the gruesome sight before her but all she could do was stare. Agatha wrapped her arms around herself as tears and moans flowed out of her. As if she was sending apologies and pleads to their parents to come back. While Ingrid was frozen in her spot, Agatha also paused staring in Ingrid's direction. She sniffled and slowly rose, picking up her mother's axe with her cautiously. Tears streaked down her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot but mostly filled with rage._

 _Ingrid met Agatha's eyes and gasped as Agatha launched herself at her only to pass by her and with a scream, Agatha swung her axe at a dragon that was behind Ingrid. A Whispering Death roared in anger. It had dozens of teeth that rotated around its tunnel like mouth like a freakish drill. It had no legs but still had a body like a tail and wings that were the size of its head._

 _"Agatha, NO!" Ingrid screamed as the Whispering Death was millimeters from taking a bite out of her until a snakelike dragon zoomed right before Ingrid, Agatha disappearing from sight. Ingrid watched as Agatha was in the dragon's grasp, flying away into the sky and filling the air screaming Ingrid's name. Before Ingrid could even turn back to the Whispering Death, it fell down with a cry as a arrow stuck out of the side of its head then a net tossed over it to keep in from flying away. Two Vikings who were the ones responsible moved on to find other dragons they could capture or end. Surely a Whispering Death would be a great addition to the ones they already have caged up. Ingrid had other plans, however._

 _Ingrid felt a strange sensation filling her hearing the dragon's cry. She clenched her jaw as tears trailed down her cheek and dropped from her jawline. Her hands tightened into fists and felt her nails dig into her palms. How does it like it now? Now that it was close to death. It wasn't as fun, now was it? Ingrid breathed heavily as her shaking hands picked up her mother's axe at her feet. The Whispering Death attempted to breath fire but smoke only puffed out, not finding the strength to produce flames. Unable to fly away._

 _The metal of the axe handle felt extremely heavy and she had to use bother her hands to lift it off the ground. The cries of the Whispering Death had settled and closed its eyes to slip into consciousness or maybe just accepting death. The wound where the arrow pierced allowed for blood to seeping out and pool around the dragon. The girl lifted the axe over her head, her breath rapid and hands shaking. Had Ingrid acted sooner, she might had even been able to save the dragon instead of allowing it to lose so much blood or let it fly away. Wasn't this right, though? This was what Ingrid was raised to do. What all Vikings was taught and raised to do. To kill dragons. Yet a small voice in the back of her mind pleaded not to do it but she couldn't listen. Not after all this._

 _The dragon chose to kill like how Ingrid chose revenge._

 _Ingrid swung her axe down and the blade dug into the side of its head where the arrow had pierced. With a final cry of pain, its body slumped under the axe. Ingrid suddenly burst into tears and fell to her knees in front of the dragon's corpse. She squeezed her eyes shut and hung her head. Her hands laid limp on her lap as if afraid to use them any longer. She moaned and took sharp intakes of breath. Before long, rain began pouring over Berk, dousing out the flames around the village. At least the Gods felt pity over the villagers on this day. The dragons seemed to have flown away as if they grew bored of killing and bringing misery to the Berkians._

 _Ingrid didn't move from her spot the rest of the night until she passed out from exhaustion and Stoick the Vast himself carried the girl back to the Great Hall so she can rest along with the other currently homeless villagers._

With a start, Ingrid had opened her eyes and slightly jumped while sleeping on her side. She softly groaned and sat up in her bed as the moonlight from outside her window beside her bed shone in and illuminated her face. The 20 year old girl had grown her hair to flow down to her hips in gentle black waves. It was in a braid at that moment, though. Ingrid turned to the corner of her room where her dear dragon friend slept on a wide blanket with many pillows piled under her for comfort. Skyclaw had her head poking out from her wing and tilted her head at the girl in question to her waking up.

Ingrid smiled groggily at her and shook her head. "Sorry for waking you up, Sky. Go back to sleep - it was just a dream," Ingrid assured her. Skyclaw mewled gently in response and placed her head back on the pillows, her wings covering her body like a blanket.

Ingrid wished she could sleep as easily as her. The girl laid back onto the bed on her side again and pulled the blanket over her shoulder for warmth. Her eyes never left the night sky from her window. On nights like this, Ingrid can never help but think of where her sister was. That is, if she really was still alive.

* * *

 _Yeah, so that's why I bumped up the story's rating to T. Hopefully it wasn't too much for any of you guys but I felt like it was appropriate since the characters are now older and I may have enjoyed writing the gory bit ;P._

 _Anyway, I hope you all are okay with Ingrid's sister from what little you saw of her. Basically the opposite of Ingrid, really. See you all in the next chapter as we truly begin the story!_


End file.
